Capital State of Mind
by Roxburry Black
Summary: The nations discover a well hidden secret. Prussia has been hiding the capitals away from them. And thier kids aren't what they expect. Insanity insues as the Capitals go roaming!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia**

"Prussia is up to something," stated Germany firmly to a very bored G20 meeting, "It concerns me. He bought, a few years ago, a very large old and empty school in the moutains of Switzerland." Switzerland growled and pulled his gun.

"Where is he, I'm going to shoot him,"he announced, furious he could be anywhere near his sister.

"I don't know, he's been disappearing for weeks a time, he doesn't even bother me for a beer." An errie silence overtook the entire room until Spain spoke up.

"Si, mi amigo has not been out with France and I very much lately," France nodded in agreement, "we should investigate this school/place of his." A gereral nod of agreement and they prepared to leave.

Prussia himself was currently trying to stop a furious fist fight amoungst his charges. Insults in various languages flew thick and fast, heavy thuds of fist meeting body followed just as quickly. A simple argument has dissolved into full scale war, he could only sit back and watch at the moment. His door bell rang an he excused himself, not that the teens noticed, to answer it. Opening he door he found himself face to face with the wrong end of Switzerlands rifle.

" Oh shit," he noticed the accusing gaze of a few other nations, "hey guys, what's up."

"Why don't you tell us," snapped Austria.

"Guys," he tried to block the door but Russia shoved him to one side, "Don't go in there, you can't know yet." HE followed them to the living room were they stopped short.

The fist fight was still going strong until some one shouted, "What is this, aru?" Moscow stopped just moments from slamming his fist into Copenhagen's stomach and looked up. Prussia was glaring, alongside several other adults. He knew Bejing was stuck under his knee so the person who had spoken couldn't have been her he saw some one who looked exactly like his small friend, he must be China. Slowly he untangled himself from the other capitals and stood to the side, blushing awkwardly. One by one the other capitals stood, staring warily at the nations, no one spoke for a long moment.

"Bruder," Germany pinned his older brother with his piercing blue eyes, "Who are these kinder?" Prussia was silent and was about to speak when a cold voice spoke for him.

"These are the capitals," everyone turned to the speaker. She was a short girl, only about 5'2 with an eyepatch over her right eye. Her left was was a brilliant gold color than seemed to pin down not just the nations but the capital. The girl only looked to be 12 years old but gave off the aura of some one much older. "If you had ever paid attention you would have known that." She took a few steps down the staircase, holding tightly to her cane. Her overwhelming aura of power and dignity silenced the nations even further, who was this?

"D.C., it is unawesome to insult people," Prussia said, stepping foreward and aiding her in decending the last few stairs. D.C. pursed her lips in annoyance, "So while it acceptable for the to act like idiots it is not so for me to point it out?"

Groaning Prussia replied, "How many times have we gone over this?"

"More than I care to count." she huffed, glaring as he ruffled her hair, "now stop that nonsense." He grinned and backed away.  
"Are you going to eat something, why else would you have come downstairs?" Prussia moved as she stumped her way to the kitchen.

'If you had allowed me to put a mini-fridge and microwave in my room I wouldn't even come downstairs."

"I know, that's exactly why I won't let you, there's this thing called socializtion, most people make it a habit." Prussia sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Maybe you should to."

"No." She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving behind very confused nations and a slightly annoyed Prussia.

Moscow shifted awkwardly and Prussia's gaze snapped to him.

"Ah, how did that fist fight start anyway?" Then teen coughed, and shuffled his feet, not answering.

"Paris was being a bitch," snapped London and Paris sputtered incredulously.

"I was not!" She whirled on London, glaring, "You were the one who decided to steal Moscow's book.

"My book is missing," said Moscow, blinking with surprise, "I thought we were fighting for the fun of it."

Bejing muttered a few swear words in Manderin and inched away from him, Moscow only shrugged, "Opps." Cophenhagen scoffed and crossed his arms, scowling at Prussia.

"Told you the freak liked to fight for the hell of it." Prussia rolled his eyes while the other nations could only stare.

"You will be introducing yourselves da?" Russia smiled in a manner that suggested if they didn't everyone would be dead very shortly.

The capitals ignored him and began bickering again, Prussia was going to step in when the frozen tones of D.C. did it for him.

"Stop fighting idiots," the others froze. D.C. entered the room, a horrible scowl marring her pretty face, "You all might be centuries older than I but you are complete idiots." Her gold eye seemed to flash red, even Russia took a step back from the murderous aura. "I'm going to finish my work, try to not kill each other." D.C. limped past them and up the stairs. No one spoke until a large crash was heard from the front door.

A tiny figure that made Germany pale in freight stood at the door, grinning like a maniac, "Guten Tag losers, Berlin is in the building!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia

Berlin was grinning like a maniac at the crowd in front of her, enjoying all of the attention until some loser decided to faint. The large blond man, who had paled collapsed to the ground and on top of her uncle. She noticed Prussia staggered under the weight of the big guy but when he saw Moscow going into help, decided she'd stay back.

"So, losers. What's up?" She asked, ignoring the crowd of adults, "Who was that loser?"

Prussia dumped Germany on the couch, "That loser is Germany," he snapped, "Your father." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the adults stiffen and go pale.

Moving up and peering into Germany's face she frowned, "But he looks like a loser." She whined and flounced around when she heard Moscow chuckle.

"What?"

"That's not a nice thing to say about your father, now is it?" The rather short Russian chuckled some more, "And maybe you should not wear such revealing clothes." Berlin looked down at her outfit. A rather short, pink Lolita dress and some bunny ears on her head.

"What's wrong with it?" She moved around, pulling the already short shirt up a little further, Moscow blushed and looked away "Tokyo gave it to me, she thought it would fit me." France looked like he was about to faint from blood loss and the other male nations looked away, wondering how any descendent of Germany could act like that.

"Just go put on some decent clothes, da?"

Berlin put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, "You don't like my dress do you, Moscow?"

"Nyet, it is a very nice dress but very innapropriet for the moment." He continued to shield his eyes.

"Awwww, is someone shy?" Prussia was still preoccupied with reviving Germany and didn't't notice Berlin snake her arms around Moscows neck and pull him closer, "Are you shy Moscow?" She pulled him closer and was about to kiss him when Germany bolted upright, flew across the room and pulled her protectively into his arms, all in the time span of a few seconds.

"Get away from my daughter," he snarled and Moscow cowered behind his scarf.

Berlin was surprised to find herself not kissing Moscow but instead being held in the firm grip of her newly met father.

"Um," she tapped on his shoulder, Put me down." Germany glanced down at her.

"Nein." He tightened his grip.

"Why?" Berlin was now getting huffy.

"Because if I put you down in that outfit France might jump you." Berlin whirled around to see that France had on his infamous rape face and squealed, burying her face into Germany's chest.

"Make him go away!" she cried and England socked France into unconsciousness.

England glanced around, "What happened to that git, America?"

The nations seemed to break out thier trance and looked around also, but the hambuger loving nation was no where to be found.

"Did he have a bomber jacket and glasses?" asked Copenhagen and the nations took a look at him. The boy was as tall as Denmark and looked like an exact carbon copy except for his green eyes.

"Yes," England snapped, "Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he went upstairs right after D.C. left the room."

Prussia turned his attention from the blood stains they had just left on the carpet to the others, "Best let them talk, D.C.'s got killer aim with her pistol."

America snuck up after D.C., being oddly silent, and knocked gently on her bedroom door.

"Who is it," she called, he shivered at her cold tone of voice.

"America." He answered a bit nervously.

A moment of silence then, "Come in."

He entered. The room was surprisingly warm and lived in, "May I speak to you." D.C. turned and pinned him with a glare, after a moment she sighed, "Yes you may."

He shuffled across the room and sat on the bed, which was situated right next to her desk.

She continued to scratch away with her pen, casting him a glance out of the corner of her eye every so often.

'What did you want?" she asked, being the first one to break.

"I want to hear your story," America said, and D.C. stared at him with shock before she shuttered her emotions.

"Why?" D.C. found it difficult to keep her mask up for some, unknown reason.

America shrugged and fixed his glasses, "I want to know the stories of all my children."

D.C. opened her mouth as if to say something but snapped it shut.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Fine then." She twisted back and forth on her chair before finally opening her mouth to speak.

D.C.'s story

When I was younger I wasn't D.C., I didn't even come into existance until maybe eighty years into colonization. I guess I was found like any other personification, just found as a baby wandering about the woods. It was a trapper near the frontier that found me. D.C. as a city wasn't even being built but there I was. He took me in and after a few years, when I didn't grow he took me to a church and left me there, calling me a freak of nature, I do think he regretted his desicion later in life. The priests had no idea of what to do with me but decided to take care of me for a while. By that time my body hhad grown only a year, but I still couldn't do anything for myself. Then some fellow name 'Mather' or something or other came and labeled me as a witch's spawn. I would have been killed if London hadn't come and saved me. She also explained what I was. London was rather appriensive about my entire existence. She knew only independent nations could have capitals, I slowly grew until was was about 6 years old in human years. I got lots of memories from my years with London. Then came the fight for independence.

After I ran away from her, I followed my gut and came upon Prussia in a commanders tent with George Washington.

Prussia was arguing with the rather unawesome Washington fellow when the ten flap moved, they all stopped talking to see who had entered but they saw no one. "I'm down here," a small voice huffed. Prussia looked down and did a double take, a six year old girl with brow hair, and even more shocking, gold eyes, was standing at the tent opening, a scowl marring her face.

"Hello, Earth to you people."

Washington was about to move foreward, along with on Stuben but Prussia got there first.

Kneeling in front of the odd looking girl he asked, "Hello, who are you?" He grinned wikedly, hoping to frighten her. She didn't even seem impressed, instead she just gave him a look that conveyed she thought he was an idiot.

"My name is Amelia F. Jones, I think you are like me." Prussia was taken aback by her mannerizmes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Normal people aren't colored like that," she pointed at herself, "or this. Now are you like me or not?" Prussia settled back onto his heels, thinking to himself. After a moment he said, "Yeah, but the land has already been personified, so the question is, 'what the hell are you'?

Stuben gasped, "PruBen, you should no talk like that to a child!" He admonished. Prussia just laughed, "She's much older than that, aren't you kid?"

Amelia huffed, "London spoke like that all the time, I'm used to it." Prussia stopped tallking and fell backwards onto his rear.

"L-london? How, how is that possible?" He gasped, feeling unawesomly confused.

Amelia crossed her arms and replied, "I'm a capital, so is London. She's been taking care of me until she became a complete bitch, so I followed my senses and came here, because I sensed him," she jabbed a finger at Prussia, "I want to help my nation get independence." Her words did not seem to have any effect but to confuse the hell out of everyone present. Prussia was still trying to get over the fact that the Capitals were personified.

Amelia waited for a response, "Hello?"

Prussia stared at her, "Did London tell you about this capital stuff?" He asked, nervous for her answer.

Amelia scoffed, "Of course. We are supposed to stay hidden from our nations but this is important and you aren't my nation so I thought it would be okay. I want to help with the war," she repeated, this time with more ugency, "Let me help."

Finally registering what she said Prussia chuckled, "there's no way you can help kid, you're to small." Amelia mouth popped open and then she began shouting.

'I HAVE TO HELP, WHAT IS THE POINT OF MY EXISTENCE IF I CAN'T HELP." Prussia covered his ears and then, scowling, placed a hand over her mouth, effecivly silencing her.

"Look kid, you can't help cause you're to small. And besides, I'd never heard about capitals before now." Amelia was silent for so long Prussia became worried, but then he heard sniffling. The small girl in his arms was crying.

He motioned for the humans to leave and the second they did the tiny person in his arms burst into heart breaking tears. Prussia rubbed her back gently as she cried, "What's wrong?"

"L-london would t-tell me all the time I wasn't worth it and I couldn't do much and that I was too weak. I hate it when people tell me that, I never seem to be good enough." She continued to cry into his chest while Prussia 'hmmmed' and thought over the problem presented.

Prussia eventually convinced me go study law and goverment at George Washington's home so I could help when the setting up the goverment came about, as the capital he thought I should have a part in it. I did do a little fighting near the very end, but that's a different story.

Read and review, Prussia hugs for those that do ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia! Thanks to you who reviewed, you know who you are. *Prussia Hug*

The situation in the living room still had yet to be resolved. Germany was giving the death glare to Moscow and the few other Nations present had no idea how to respond to this.

"So introduce yourselves aru," prompted China and London pushed Bejing forward. Bejing frowned but nodded to her nation, "I am Bejing, also known as Mei Yao. I have been living here since 1950." She stopped and trailed off, "There isn't much more to say." China grinned and swept her into a huge hug, "You are so cute aru, like a mini me!" Bejing glanced helplessly back at her fellow capitals who were to preoccupied with swallowing their nostrils in an effort to be quiet to help her.

London stepped forward, peering through her glasses uncertainly, "I am London, you may call me Alice Kirkland. I have been living here since 1950 also." England stood forward and bowed.

"I am England," he said, "It is lovely to meet you." The moved off to the side as Copenhagen made himself known, unfortunately Denmark was not in attendance.

The capital that moved to the front was tall and had dark hair that hung to shoulder and violet eyes, her voice was peppy and cheerful and she swished her skirt before announcing, "My name is Vienna, call me Rose Eldestien." Austria nearly had a fit, Vienna's skirt was entirely to short and her shirt was styled after a corset, all in all she was not what he had expected of his capital. He glowered at Prussia who merely chuckled.

"You demon douche, you have corrupted my daughter!" He yelled and tried to punch him. He failed miserably and fell flat on his face. Vienna and Prussia began laughing as Austria jumped to his feet and dusted himself off.

"It's not funny!" He yelled but he was ignored as the other opted to continue laughing.

D.C.'s Story

Once the republic was on a steady roll I was tasked with the design of my city. In reality I din't do much to help but give a few pointers. I saw you there quite a bit, helping, laughing and building. I often watched from the hills or under the guise of a young boy. My next mission took me into quite a lot of danger. When the Arab nations began raiding our ships I was sent along to help with the fighting but on the medditeranian my ship was torn apart by a vicious typhoon and I was sent adrift. I passed out on my third day in the water and woke up at a slave pen in an action block. I was right in the middle of the Ottoman Empire after having been rescued from the ocean. My body was about ten years old and they'd thought me dead but I was alive.

D.C. woke up the garbled shouts of the guards, groaning she turned to her side and saw the other prisoners were getting up. While furious with her position she was curious about what was happening and what the Ottoman Empire looked like. If she needed to escape that was no small matter, since her city had been built her strength had nearly become montrous. Wearing the sparse clothing she had been given D.C. was herded out with the rest. Ignoring the looks from the other she did her best to drink in the beautiful capital. Chanted prayers and lilted songs drifted around tall buildings and long walkways. She stumbled backwards into the tall man behind her.

"Sorry," she muttered and he flashed her a quick grin.

"It's no problem," he replied and she frowned at him.

"Where are you from?"

"Africa, I've been shuttled all across the world though so this is nothing new, first time?" D.C. just stared at him. The man was a very tall black man with a muscular build and a kind face.

"I'm guessing that it is so I'll be bold and wish you luck," he grinned again.

D.C. watched as they began seperating the women and men.

"Aren't you unhappy with all of this selling?" She asked as the guards were a few feet from her.

The man smiled, this time a little more sad, "I try to do my best with the world, people just have to happy sometimes, I've seen to many miserable people to become one myself, no matter the situation." The guard pushed him away toward the other men as he flashed her a wink.

"Stay happy kids," he called and she lost sight of him in the crowd. The women were led away with D.C. somewhere near the middle. They approached a hugely ortante palace with massive walls and dozens of guards on the walls. Weapons at the ready. D.C. swallowed, gold eyes taking in every point of guard, maybe escape might be harder than she origenally thought. Once inside she saw beautiful gardens and many maids and men. They all stopped to stare at the crowd then slaves entering.

They were led to a massive ball room type room, men milled around the edges, wearing brightly colored clothes and beautiful women served them. D.C. felt her throat constrict, now she was nervous.

A very tall, handsome and intimidating figure sat on the throne his eyes flicked over the women and settled on D.C. She did her best to ignore his burning gaze but it became to much and she met his eyes. They burnt a hole into her soul but she did not look away. They broke away from the stares only when the auctioneer began the bidding. When it was her turn D.C. was pulled to the front and she stood, doing her best to shake away her fear and present the image of a competent 10 years old. To her surprise and disgust old men began the bidding as it climbed higher and higher she began to shake. Glancing at the man on the throne with some desperation she silently begged for something to happen. Something did, a man with robes no less fabulous than the man on the throne strode up to the front and shouted out a number. This number silenced all other bidders and D.C. knew she was bought, quite literally.

As she was led away to a seperate chamber D.C. saw both men get up to leave. In the room, an office she tensed her muscules, ready to fight if necessary.

The door slammed open and the men strode him, D.C. glared at them. Both men easily dwarfed her and wiked swords hung from their sides.

"You are english," The man with the a white mask demanded, his voice was smooth and sounded like melted chocolate.

D.C. frowned and shook her head, "I am American," she announced proudly and there was silence.

This time the man who had been seated on the throne spoke, "I am the emporer of this country. My aide found interest in you. He was on the ship that rescued you." D.C. struggled with herself for a moment before deeming a bow was in order. Bowing she said, "I thank you for my rescue but dare to inquire why I woke up in the slave pens."

The masked man shifted and a sense of power began seeping into her pores, with a jolt she realized that his WAS the Ottoman Empire, the man before her was the personification of the entire empire. His aura was simply addicting, that much power to one man, no wonder he was feared. She closed her eyes, having never been this close to an empire before.

"Are you feeling well?" Oh god, even his words vibrated with powers.

She nodded. "Your duties will be as follows. You will serve the me in any way I ask, in return I will allow no one to touch you. You included Sadiq, this he directed at the Empire." Sadiq nodded, face unreadable from behind his mask. "Now follow me child, I will get you more suitable clothes." He motioned for D.C. to follow, she broke out of her trance and followed him.

Several weeks later D.C. found herself sitting behind the emperor, listening to the unfamiliar garble of the palace court. She had been dressed in a long silken skirt and a tight top that while outlined her rather lacking figure covered everything up to her neck like a turtleneck but it was sleeveless. Her hair had been adorned with a bejeweled veil and braclets clanked on her thin wrists. She looked like a perfect court slave, but in reality wasn't. She served the emperor and emperor alone and word must have gotten out that she was to be left along because the only thing that bothered her was the looks many gave her. Apparently young women were appealing.

As the emperor stood she followed suit and followed him faithfully out of the room. He went to his office and began opening his scrolls.

"Were you informed, Amelia. That your president has purchased a large amount of land from France. It has doubled the size of your country." D.C. started, so that's what the burst of power had been from.

She shook her head, "No my liege, thank you for informing me."

"Sadiq has interesting news for us my dear. We are celebrating my birthday, since there will be many people in attendance I want you to be extra wary. There might be an assassination attempt. It could cause problems so stay by my side. I will do my best to not go anywhere you cannot follow me." He looked up from his scolls.

"Lord, I am knowledgeable and know how to handle a blade, may I ask to be given one. It may aid me in protecting you."

He looked startled, "How did you learn that?" She grinned ferally.

"1778 was an interesting year," she answered and his face went blank with confusion. Just as he was about to voice a question a tall, woman entered. She didn't even bother to knock, she just strode in and began yelling in Turkish. D.C. stood off to the side feeling a little out of place.

Abruptly she woman turned to glare at he and spoke in English, "You are a Capital aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

D.C. nodded while the Emperor looked astonished and stared at her with a silent question.

"I am Washington D.C. capital of the United States of America."

She choked off as Constantinople whipped out a blade and held it at her throat, "What are you doing here, with my emperor. How dare you infedel dog." Her voice was hard and tinged with power. D.C. suddenly felt fury roar through her viens and with a single shove threw Constantinople back into the opposing wall. The turk, struggled to stand, stunned at the much youngers power.

"Don't even think about threatening me," hissed D.C "You are old and deteriorating, I am young and growing. We both know who will win this fight."

There was a pregnant moment while both Capitals glared at each other before the Turk lowered her sword.

"Fine, my lord, do you wish this girl to continue serving you?" He looked between them and nodded.

"Only for the party tonight, tomorrow we will send her home." D.C. felt relief wash through her, glad Constantinople could not have seen through her bluff.

A surprised ripple went through the people at the docks. People craned their necks to see the emperor and his handmaiden and their guards walking through the busy docks.

They boarded a simple passenger ships headed for Europe and disappeared.

The captain was busy yelling at the first mate when the ship went silent, turning around he caught sight of the king and dropped to his knees.

"I want you to take this girl to America, you will be we compensated but if anything should happen to her you will die, along with your crew." The captain nodded furiously and caught sight of the girl. She was wearing a pistol at her hip, very western clothes and a sword on the other side. Despite he obvious youth she seemed to know exactly what she was doing. He looked toward the sky and prayed to Allah they would reach America safely.

Once back in America I went straight to the White House only to find a massive party going on in the honor of Jackson's election.

Back to normal POV

America shifted and D.C. fell silent.

"What happened to Constantinople?" He asked and she seemed to grow sad.

"She died when the empire died. I don't know if Turkey noticed or not but I did." They both went silent while both reflected on what they had just learned and what they had experienced.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hetalia

D.C. finally spoke up after twenty minutes of silence, "What do you think the others are doing?"

"Fighting, introducing them selves to the capitals most likely. What happened next?"

D.C. sighed deeply America wanted to hug her but held himself back, she wouldn't like that.

"World War One came."

When the Great War came about I was preoccupied with the agricultural side of the country. When my boss finally called me back he ordered me to head over to France, he wanted me to advise with the battles.

I was stuck in the trenches about the same time you were flying about with the Sopwith Camels. After a gas attack I was knocked unconcious, my body was healing itself when the Germans stormed the trench.

Prussia vaulted over the barbed wire of the American trench and drove his bayonet into the first person to pop over at him. He landed and crouched, fear pumping adrenilen through him. He turned around and waited, no one came from either side, the gas attack had taken them out. He sighed and exchanged words with his second in command. He was about to mive when he heard a groan, he stiffened and brought his gunto his soulder, eyes sweeping the trench. A sandbag and board were shoved side to reveal a broken soldier. His other troops moved forward to shoot but he put up hsi hand, this person felt familiar.

Gently he moved pulled the helmant off and long silver hair fell, he ignored the surprised gasps and shook her gently, she opened her eyes and they stared for a moment.

"D.C?" He gasped, the young capital only groaned and shut her eyes, Prussia took notice of her many wounds. "Holy Shit! Were you here for the gas attack?" A nod comfirmed his worst fears. He hesitated only a moment before scooping her up and jumping out of the trench. His men followed, confused as to why thier leader would help some one when he never took any prisoners.

At the camp far behind the lines Prussia laid her out on his cot while the doctor waited, "Give your best attention to her, now." The doctor shook under the glare of Prussia as he began bandaging her wounds.

When D.C. became concious of the outside world she felt her body reconstructing itself. It hurt, a lot. Her eyes felt like they wre crawling with slugs and worms but she couldn't open them, a bandage covered her head. Someone shifted next to her and she tensed.

"Kinder, it's me." D.C. sighed with relief, "The doctor fixed you up but you were pretty beat up so it might take a while." She nodded and slowly opened her palm, a silent plea for comfort. He took her hand gently and they sat there until she fell back asleep. When she woke up three days later her body was pretty much healed and Prussia was falling asleep in the chair next to her.

"Good to see you awake, Miss, you've healed at an alarming rate even for someone with only your status." She shot Prussia a questioning glance.

"I had to tell him who you were but don't worry, he serves the rest of the nations to."

Amelia nodded and tried to sit up, her new skin stretched painfully and threatened to break.

"Lay back down D.C. regenerating new skin it too painful, stay down for a few more days." Indy nodded and tried to speak, only to find her voicebox wasn't working still. When the two were left alone tears leaked slowly out of her eyes and she sighed heavily. D.C. had never wanted this but congress had to go to war, how could her boss send her out to the front lines, god this was painful. Prussia held her hand and sighed also, "I agree, this war is stupid but it was unavoidable." He sighed again, "my brother isn't faring all that well." He saw her confused look and chuckled, "yeah, I have a brother named Germany, he's pretty boring but I love him." Another tear fell, D.C. was all alone in the big continent of America, she was all alone for forever.

It eventually came to be that they sent mme back, Germany's bos overridden by Prussia, you just didn't argue with the 'Awesome Prussia'. At one point Canada joined her in the tent, Prussia tried to hit on him but Canada was in complete evil Vinland mode so he didn't have much success. I couldn't talk and Prussia was very careful in making sure he didn't find out who I was.

"So you were all alone weren't you?" said America, heart aching with pain, "Why didn't you come to me?" D.C. turned her gold orbs on him.

"London told us never to reveal who we were, she said it was our greatest asset."

"That was still stupid, if you were lonely you should have come to me."

"Perhaps," D.C. shurgged, "I wonder how the other are doing."

Downstairs was a whole other rodeo, Germany was instructing his daughter on the proper way to dress while Austria was scolding Vienna. Moscow was edging slightly away from Russia while London and England were in a horrible debate over magic. China was still smothering Bejing with hugs that was, until Switzerland spoke up.

"Why do you all live here in one place and why Prussia?" he asked, curious as to where his own Capital was.

The arguments settled while they exchanged looks, no one spoke for a long moment.

"They chose me because that's who D.C. told, and they all moved in here for safety reasons."

"Originally we lived with D.C. for a long time while we recovered from the war but eventually Prussia got a letter to D.C. asking for news," said Berlin, piping up and flapping the long arms of of Germany's coat she was now wearing, "She told him about all of us and he instructed her to buy a house in Switzerland, so she did, once the wall fell he moved in with us but we have all lived here since 1950. Well, technically we owned the house in 1950 but we didn't move in until '70."

"What did you do then, durning the reconstruction period," asked Germay, directing his comment to Berlin. Berlin froze and glanced at Prussia for guidence. The silverette only sighed, "they have to know sometime."

Berlin seemed to take a moment to collect herself, "When the fighting finally reached the edge of the city I went to find you-know-who to kill him but it turned out he had already done the job himself."

Berlin glanced down at the ruined body of her former leader, finally he was dead. Ignoring the intese pain in her stomach she ran upstairs to the ground, soon Moscow and D.C. would be reaching the edge of the city and she needed to defend her home. Explosions rocked the city and Berlin, running along the edge of a burnt out building, shrieked. The pain was to much to handle and she collapsed, sobbing. She huddled into the side of the building crying and clutching her stomach, shrieking as the bombing pains escalated into invasion pains. D.C. and Moscow had entered the city on opposite sides.

Blood began to pour out of her mouth and eyes as her troops began surrendering and the bombing only seemed to get worse. more and more explosions, rapid gunfire, it all seemed to slow down for the briefest of seconds until the pain engulfed her entire being. The scream she gave was animalistic and wild. As Berlin screamed the entire war seemed to pause to listen, she continued to scream even as her throat began to bleed from the immense effort. Finally it tapered off into gurgles as Berlin began to cough up blood.

'Nations don't die,' she thought desperatly, 'capitals don't die.' She was terrified, not sure if she would die, this felt awfully close to death. She sobbed, praying for someone to come and rescue.

Dimly, past the haze of pain she heard some one shout her name blearily she looked up to see Washionton D.C. sprinting toward her, rifle in one hand and canteen in the other. Eight soldiers ran behind her, striving to keep up. Berlin shivered as cold began to decend, D.C. didn't look like she wanted to harm the felled German capital but as she had been told, you could never be sure. Time slowed down as D.C. jumped over the last pile of rubble and skidded to a stop and dropped to her knees.

As soon as D.C. gloved hand touched Berlin's shoulder everything sped up and the pain crashed back down. Berlin screamed, the black began to engulf Berlin as tears slashed down her face and onto the rubble. D.C. pulled Berlin into a hug and shouted a word that was lost in an explosion.

D.C. was engulfed by the darkness and for a moment everything was an icy gripping cold.

The only sensation D.C. was aware of was the cold, the absolute cold. It was worse than the winter in Russia, it was so much worse. It was so cold it hurt but stangely the pain seemed warm, the only thing warm was the pain. Berlin couldn't see anything beside black.

Two bright lights blinded her and she fell into a ball, shouting, "Go Away, Go Away!"

"Come here Berlin, come to me," she glanced to her left and heard the voice of D.C. but a voice came from her right.

"It's okay Berlin, give in, come and rest with us." She saw an image of Rome and Germania form and solidify. Berlin stumbled and gasped then rushed toward them, tears streaming down her face until an impereous voice shouted.

"Come back Berlin," Berlin turned around and saw Washington D.C. D.C. looked exausted and worn but her face was stern, "It's not your time to leave us my friend, you need to come back."

"How do you know that D.C.? How do you know?" Berlin began to cry, hugging herself, "I've done so many bad things, tell me how you know?"

D.C. crouched next to her and Berlin met her eyes, for the first time she saw the pain and exaustion in her eyes but the gold orbs softened, her young face taking on a much childlike face, "Because this isn't how your story ends."

Berlin hesitated only for a moment before taking D.C.'s hand, a white light engulfed them and they disappeared.

Opening her eyes Berlin saw not her ruined city but a beautiful valley full of violets.

"Where are we?"

"We are in your happy place." D.C. materialized beside her and took her hand. The younger girls hand was comforting and Berlin gave a weak smile.

"My happy place?"

"Yes, your body can be saved but I saw your mind deteriorating so when I reached you I took you to the last memory you found happy. You're going to have to wait here."

"Why?" D.C. saw the memory of Berlin sitting in the valley, blissfully inhaling and exhaling.

"You must repair your mind and come to terms with yourself. I can save you body but you have to save your mind. You will be able to see any memory you like but you will be alone. When you want to come home just give me a call."

"Wait!" Shouted Berlin trying to grab at D.C. "How do I call you back?"

D.C. began to disappears, a small smile adorning her features, "Just send me a dream." D.C. desappeared and left Berlin alone. Alone in her own mind.

When Berlin was done telling her story she was sobbing, the other capitlas looked solumn. Germany felt tears began to leak out of his eyes also, without a word he enveloped Berlin in a hug. Her tears leaked through his shirt but he ignored that, mumbling apology after apology.

When they drew apart they were smiling but still crying.

"What about London?" asked Germany and they all turned to the English Capital, she blushed.

"I did the same thing as Berlin, D.C. brought me back from the edge of the abyss. You have no idea how much I owe her." London bowed her head, "She could have eaily gotten revenge for my burning of her capital in the War of 1812, but she didn't."

There was a roaring silence, "How long did you spend recovering," asked Austria.

"Four years, i spend four years in my own mind. D.C. had taken me back to America to wait until i got better. I woke up in her beautiful house in the countryside, weak and unable to move on my own. It took me forever to recover to be able to move my body the way I used to. When I could, several months later I finally got a chance to talk to Warsaw. He was always going on walks and hikes and different places in America just because he had spent forever locked up in one of the camps.

"Warsaw," Berlin walked slowly into the gerden were he was sitting, he glanced up at her, angry, "may I speak to you?"

He huffed and ran his hand over the flower buds, "just go ahead, you people just stomp all over my desicions anyway."

"I won't if you don't want me to." Warsaw stopped and glanced up at her, confused.

"Go ahead," he said and Berlin prepared herself for the worst. Warsaw, while recovered was still a little thin but he was much healthier.

"I'm sorry." Warsaw stopped moving he went absolutely still, "I am so sorry, I have never been so sorry about anything in my entire life." Berlin clenched her hands and felt tears slid down her face, "Please, even it its years from now find it in your heart to forigve me, even with my horrible misdeeds and actions." Berlin didn't wait to hear his reply, she turned to leave but something stopped her.

Warsaw had taken her wrist gently, his green eyes were brimmed with tears. They found themselves hugging, both crying.

"I'm not mad at you anymore Berlin, D.C. told me about everything, I'm still mad it happened but I think I can forgive you." Berlin hugged him and just contined to cry, glad that her life had been turned around.

Germany hugged Berlin tighter and whispered someting in her ear. The capital laughed and hugged him saying, "Ich liebe dich Vati." Prussia smirked at his younger brother blush. This was turning out even better than he had expected.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hetalia

"So what now?" Asked D.C., looking up from her paper, rather helplessly.

"Come stay with me."

"What?"

"No really, come live with me and trust me, you'll love it. I promise you won't be alone anymore." Urged America, taking her scarred hand, "Please give it a try."

D.C. looked unsure, "What about when you have work? What'll you do?" She fingered her eyepatch nervously before folding her hands primly on her lap.

America ran a hand through his hair, "trust me D.C., you'll love it at my house. I don't want to ruin the surprise so what do you say?"

Wrinkling her nose D.C. nodded and a relieved grin spread across America's face, "Great, let's head downstairs, I want to meet the other capitals." D.C. nodded, still swimming in trepidition but picked up her cane and limped out of the room.

The second D.C. made herself seen at the top of the stairs an errie silence fell. Nations and Capitlas alike avoid her piercing gaze as she decended the stairs, America close behind, an oddly firm expression on his features.

"I'm not going to bite you," she said and a shiver ran down Germany's spine. Berlin giggled and bounded up to her side.

"Hi D.C., hi, hi, hi. How do you feel.?" Berlin twirled around D.C. smaller figure and grinned.

"Just Peachy Berlin, everyone getting along?"

"Somewhat," Berlin got a huge grin on her face and jumped back to Germany's side. "Look, this is my vati, Germany, how cool is that? Doesn't he look awesome?" Germany blushed and D.C. gave a nod and turned her attention to Bejing.

"And this is China I presume?"

Bejing nodded and nudged a strangely reluctante China forward, "D.C., this is China, China this is my ally, Washington D.C." D.C. nodded regally, easily reminding China of his young emperorers.

"Prussia," she said and the Germanic nation popped up from behind the couch, "I will be staying with America for the foreseeable future."

"How long," he propped his head up and Gilbird took off.

"A month," said America, grinning broadly and D.C. nodded in his direction.

"Will my smaller ally need assistance?" rumbled Moscow and D.C. nodded her head.

"With the packing, would you be willing to help?"

"As always, does this mean you will be pulling out your cowboy chaps?" Moscow grinnned while Russia's creepy smile faltered. Turning to America he pouted, "You never let me see your cowboy gear." America raised an eyebrow.

"We were never on good terms, we still aren't." He pointed and and sqwaked in surprise as Russia hugged him from behind, whining.

"But we are now? Why did you betray me Amerika? Why?" America only half sturgged agaisnt the Russian's grip as said nation buried his nose into his neck.

Moscow and D.C. exchanged a glance before Moscow chuckled and D.C. gave a half smile.

"Get a room you two," Moscow said and D.C. nodded in agreement.

"So America is not overwhelmed by force but get in close and he freezes up when someone gets in close," said Russia giving a Devilish purr, nuzzling America's hair. Germany clapped a hand over Berlin's eyes and she dodged to the side.

"Let me see, what's he doing?" Berline whinned but Germany kept his hand firmly over hsi eyes.

"Russia, stop that!" He barked and Russia raleased a frozen America.

"I will remember that for future reference," smirked Russia, placing a heavy hand on Moscow's shoulder. America seemed comatose, blinked three times quickly he flushed red and crashed to the floor. D.C. frowned at Russia who grinned back. D.C. looked at Russia a moment longer before an evil smile appeared on her face. Russia may not have know her very but he could tell that was very unnatural, escpecially since Moscow flinched and ducked behind his coat. Berlin whimpered and clunched to Germany's coat. London and Paris inched slowly away while Copenhagen just chuckled. Moving in her clapped D.C. on her shoulder, "Chill out D.D. I think you're giving Russia a heart attack." B.C. blinked and slapped his hand away.

"Come Moscow, I'd like to go as soon as possible," D.C. made to leave but Prussia popped back up.

"What about the other capitals and thier nations?" He asked and D.C. shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Well apply your feindish mind to the task, until then." He frowned at the other nations , keep this quiet. We don't want the other flooding this place."

"But I want to go back with Vati," whinned Berlin, hugging Germany's arm, bouncing up and down.

"I want London to live with me," said England, shooting a glare at Prussia who pointedly ignored him.

"So guys, what should our plan of attack be?" Asked Prussia, grinning broadly while the others frowned in annoyance, even Berlin.

"Perhaps," siad Bejing slowly, "we should attend a world Conference and see what happens from there." She glanced at her counterparts but the other capitals were frowning.

"Maybe we need to gather all the nations in one place and have the capitlas meet them. But we'd need a massive meeting place," said there were a few nods.

"There is nothing that big in my country," said London, "not to house that many nations and capitals." The capitals of smaller countries looked to the Big Four. Or Three in this case because Ottowa was not present.

Moscow frowned, "Maybe but it is not good weather at my place."

"My boss would never allow it," sighed Bejing, The nations remained silent while every head turned to D.C. She closed her eyes while taking a deep breath, leting it out she opened her eye and nodded. "Dodge Ranch in Texas, it's got plenty of room. Provided some nations don't mind sleeping outside."

"If Denmark is anything like me the nordics should be fine," said Copenhagen.

"Moscow, please get me some paper and a pen, we need to get this worked out," Said D.C. and she moved toward the coffee table. Germany stood up and got out of her way.

Moscow handed her the requuested items and all the capitals knelt around the table.

"Name the countries and capitals that'll need a room. Lets see who we can get to bunk together and who we can get to camp outside, cowboy style," she said, drawing three columns.

"I will need a room to myself and Vienna," sniffed Austria and D.C. nodded, writing down his name.

"Can we stick the Italies with Spain?" wondered Paris.

"Non, stick Spain, Prussia and I in a room," said France and he pulled a rose from no where, proffering it to D.C.

"No," she snapped, "Spain with the Italies. France and Paris. We'll stick the Nordics outside. Moscow, outside or in?"

"I have never gone camping in the American sense, put me outside. Would you like to join me London," he grinned at London who grinned back. Russia and England however, looked horrified."

'I'll sleep outside to," grinned America, eyes glazing over, "It's been a long time since I've been a cowboy."

And so it went, nations and capitals calling out suggestions and names until the list was complete.

"Shall we send out a telegram?" asked London and D.C. nodded.

" Send- 'mandatory meeting in U.S. STOP meetings with nations STOP await for Directions STOP'," she said and london jotted it down.

"I'll send it out to everyone not present. Moscow, send a mass text would you?" Moscow nodded and whipped out his cell phone while the nations looked on with wonder.

"Do you really have an old telegraph?" Asked China, staring at D.C.

"Yes, we keep most of out ancient equiptment in working order, just in case."

"Just in case," said England.

London nodded and stood up, "Just in case."

"Get the message out, Berlin and Vienna, go prep the sick capitals and I'll ready the house." ordered D.C. getting slowly to her feet. "Meet back here in five hours." The capitals scattered, leaving the nations by themselves.

"They are much better at communicating than we are," sniffed Austria, still miffed.

"Vienna actually invented the way we communicate," said Prussia, "pretty smart cookie she is. Her OCD austrianness pulled through," he wiggled his eyebrows meaningly at Austria.

"So this is what you've been doing for, how long?" asked Germany, crossing his arms and scowling.

"Since the 70's. Unsually they can take care of themselves but I do try to see them a lot." said Prussia, "D.C. manages the house but recently she's flipped that onto Ottowa, Mexico City manages most everything Ottowa can't get to. They're a pretty tight team the NA triplets."

America gave the older personification an appraising look, "So you were the first to find out?" Prussia nodded, Gilbird took flight in annoyance.

"She was a pretty cute chibi, big gold eyes and crazy hair that changed almost every week. It changes now only every few months, couldn't figure out why thought."

"Who?" asked Austria, frowning.

"D.C."

"I have a question," said Russia, and all eyes turned nervously to him, "How long have you been influenceing Moscow and what happened to D.C.'s eye?" Prussia Grimaced.

"Moscow moved in with us only five years ago, and you'll have to ask D.C. about that. I don't reccomend it though, you could get shot." Prussia stodo and stretched, "We need to get the word out to the nations once the capitals come up with a compriensive plan. So everyone go home." The nations exchanged looks and were getting ready to leave when another teen entered the room.

She was very small, delicate with big green eyes and blond hair that cascaded down her back in perfect waves. She had on a traditional Swiss dress. Upon entering the living room she stopped moving and eyed the strangers with trepidition.

"Onkel Gilbert,"she said, her voice was soft and lilting, "who are these people?"

Prussia smirked at Switzerland, "Berne," he said, putting emphasis on the name, enjoying the look of absolute shock on his face, "These are some of the nations, America, England, China, Germany, France, Russia and Switzerland." He watched with glee as Bernes face went from wary to confusion.

"Wait? My Switzerland, my nation, are you sure?" She asked, eyeing the now pale nation with confusion.

"Yes," said Prussia and Swissy seemed to snap out of his daze. He held out his hand and went bright red as the capital bypassed his hand in favor for squeezing his middle in the most adorable hug ever.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe its really you, how sweet!" she gushed, hugging him tighter with every work. "you look just like me except, you know, a guy." Slowly and macanically the Swiss nation put his arms around his daughter and hugged her close. Berne snuggled closer to him and sighed happily, prompting his blush to redden even further.

"Well this is deliciously awkward," purred the voice of Paris and Berne pulled away and frowned at her.

"At leaset my nation isn't a perverted rapist," she snapped, her sweet voice going hard. The countries could only watch in shock as the Swiss capital successfully smashed down Paris's atempt at teasing. Paris's face turned an ugly shade of red and launched herself at Berne, a massive catfight broke out and the countries took a massive step back as the fight escalated. Berne and Paris were torn apart by an annoyed Prussia, he chucked Paris over his shoulder and tucked Berne under his arm, walking out of the room he muttered, "Why do you always have to have catfights?" The nations just wondered what the hell they had just seen.


	6. Chapter 6

D.C. shifted nervously through her papers, running through all of her mental notes but nothing she did could help calm her down. She was watching from a large glass window as nations and capitals arrived. The capitals steered away from the nations, intentionally hiding or disquisign themselves as various characters.

"You worry to much,"D.C. turned to see her friend Copenhagen leaning up against the doorjam. His hair was spikey and fluffy at the same time and he wore an unusual combination of jeans and flannel, doing his best to blend into the American state. His expression, in contrast, was relaxed and open and he waved a hand in front of her face. "Look D.C., everything is going to turn out perfect, I've been waiting centuries for this to happen. No one is going to screw it up for me." D.C. nodded but looked out the window again, "I polished your cane and cleaned up your eyepatch." He handed her the objects and she nodded again. Copenhagen was one of the few capitals who had actually seen her eye, or lack there of.

"I'll be down soon," she said and began the painful process retying her eyepatch.

"Look D.C., I know you have no intention of becoming an invalid but you should really start asking for help." He sighed and took her eye patch and tied it on by himself. D.C. groaned.

"It all hurts still Cope, it still hurts. " Copenhagen nodded and gave a one armed hugged.

"I'll help you down the stairs, everyone should be prepared in an hour or so."

"Let's do this."

Several hours later D.C. glanced from behind the makeshift stage at the massive crowd of assembled nations. They were quiet and whispering, all nations knew that if America had called them here then it had to be importance because he had even invited Iran and Iraq. Italy was babbling nothing to Germany who seemed even more uptight than usual, he was waiting for the capitals to make their appearance. Oh he hoped that Berlin had worn something modest, he'd never live it down if she came out in a tiny skirt. Glancing around he saw Austria look very tense, nodding curtly to him he faced the stage as Washington D.C. limped painfully onto the stage.

An expectant buzz settled over everyone as the nations stared at the odd looking teen.

"Welcome Nations," the mellow voice of D.C. sent a shiver through the crowd, "I welcome you to todays meeting. For there are important things we need to discuss."

"Ve- Germany, who is that scary lady?" Italy whimpered, holding tight to his taller companion, making his face turn a light pink.

"Be quiet," he hissed, "she is speaking."

D.C. ignored the rather noisy couple and continued on, "Before you wonder who I am I will exlain. I am like you, I am Washington D.C., capital of the United States of America." There were several moments of silence before chaos broke. The nations who had no idea of the nations were discussing, shouting questions and yelling, chausing general chaos.

The Danish capital peeked onto the stage as D.C. was aussualted with noise, there was nothing he could do, even knowing there was no way she would be able to handle the mass crowd. He didn't have to, Moscow strode past him and grabbed the microphone from D.C. Taking a leaf out of his fathers book Moscow turned on his creepy factor and said, rather than bellowed, "You will all be quiet now. Da?" There was silence in seconds, "Thank you." Handing the microphone to D.C. he said, "All done." D.C. nodded gratefully.

"I'm sure you have questions but I will explain, we are personifications but we are the personifications of the capitals. This is Moscow, capital of Russia. The reason you were called here was to meet your capital, they will be able to explain everything." D.C. put the microphone back and stumped away, Moscow following her loyally.

As the chaos of capitals meeting nations erupted around her but D.C. simply ignored them, in favor for indulging in staring at Copenhagens bare chest as he changed shirts. the Dane never knew that his best friend did this and he didn' need to.

"I mean, as soon as the other capitals meet everybody all hell is going to break loose." He tossed his flannel shirt and picked up something with a more european flare, D.C. took the oppertunity while his back was turned to stare. As soon as he turned around D.C. blinked innocently, "I think hell has already broken loose," she said as he nodded in agreement.

"Hey Copenhagen, I brought Denamark," shouted America and he appeared around the corner, said nation in tow. Both stopped short as they caught sightof the compromising situation. D.C. sittting near a completly shirtless Copenhagen, as soon as the nations caught sight of them a deep pink blush settled onto thier cheeks. Denmark blinked rapidly and looked away, "Um, if you two were in the middle of something?"

"No, No we weren't,"Copenhagen said, pulling his shirt on finally, face burning red, "I'm just changing shirts."

" I front of my daughter?" Demanded America, an uncharacteristic scowl mounting his features.

Both capitlas exchanged a look and D.C. smiled, "Dont' think twice of it America, everything is fine."

"Uhhh."

"So you're Copenhagen?' Said Denmark, practicaly bouncing up and down.

"Yes."

"Cool," the nation grabbed his son in a massive hug and lifted him a few inches.

Copenhagen wiggled but escape was impossible, "Please put me down."

"No, this is so exciting, I can't wait for us to get to know each other." D.C. simply watched as her friend suffered.

"D.C.," he hissed, "Help me?" America grinned while Denmark finally put him down.

"I can't believe how much you look like me," he beamed and the other nordic nations and capitals came around the corner.

"Denmark," called Finland, maintaining his grip on his own capitals hand, "there you are. What are you doing?" Denmark gripped Copenhagen's shoulders and whirled him around to face the nordics.

"Guys, meet Copenhagen! My capital and kid!" There was silence from all of them.

"Well, what do you think? I'm so proud of my little Copenhagen." Denmark once again hugged his poor capital who was begging with his eyes for the others to help him. At denamrks words he frowned.

"Dude, you barely even know me, how do you know I'm not some evil person or a mafia kingpin like Stockholm. I could be a killer." Stockholm scowled at Copenhagen, ice blue eyes flashing angrily.

"Shut up," she hissed and she shot a nervous glance to Sweden. Sweden blinked at her, rather incredulous.

"M'fia k'np'n?"

"Not anymore," she said, but Copenhagen and D.C. both snorted.

"Yeah, and Rome wasn't ever in the mafia either," smirked Copenhagen and Sweden glared at Stockholm in a way only an angry father can.

"W'll t'lk l't'r." He rumbled and Stockholm looked very nervous.

"We'll this is Washington D.C., she's my best friend," said Copenhagen, gutting through the haze of awkwardness with fake cheeriness.

"Hello D.C. dear, I've heard a bit about you," said Finland, jumping forward and taking her hand.

"Hello Mr. Finalnd, how are you?" asked D.C. voice still flat and Copenhagen winced.

"Oh just fine," the small man tittered, "Imagain my surprise when I'm called away to America and discover I have a daughter, I was just stunned. She's told me a little about you and Copenhagen. Are you two dating?"

Both D.C. and Copenhagen exchanged uncomfortable looks and at the same time face thier audience and said, "No, we're not."

Finland pouted, "you act like Su-san and I. Are you sure?" There was another beat of awkwardness until Berlin popped around the corner.

"Copenhagen and D.C. aren't dating, if they were I wouldn't be able to do this." The tiny German capital bounded up to Copenhagen and kissed him square on the mouth. Everything went still, no one moved or spoke while Copenhagen's eyes widened with shock and D.C.'s narrowed in anger.

Berlin hopped back to the ground and bowed to the nations, "If they were dating I wouldn't get away with tha.." her voice trailed off and Berlin staggered for a moment before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. All eyes turned to D.C. who was pocketing a tiny gun.

"What?"

"D.C." shrieked America, sputtering in outrage, "you can't go shooting people like that, that's so unheroic!"

Germany ran around the corner and spotted his snoozing capital, "Berlin!?"

Running forward he gathered her into his arms and glared around, "What happened?"

"The excitment was simply to much for her," said D.C., lying smoothly to the irate nation, "I'm afraid it overwhelmed her and she collapsed." Germany glowered at her, clearly disbelieving but only nodded.

"Very well." Picking her up he stalked away, throwing Denmark a dirty look all the while. When the German left, Copenhagen bent at the waist and poked D.C. in the forehead several times.

"Shouldn't have done that," he said and D.C. sighed.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," said D.C., swatting his hand away, "worry about yourself."

There were several minutes of silence until D.C. sighed and stood up, " We have reached a stalemate in the conversation, I'm leaving." As she limped away Copenhagen made to follow her but Denmark grabbed his arm.

"Dude, talk to me," his father ordered and Copenhagen had no chioce but to watch his friend limp away.

Spain was bouncing around the other nations in search for his capital, but he couldn't find anyone. Where was he or she?

"Hola! Are you Espana?" He turned around to see a girl that was an exact carbon copy of him. Except she had golden colored cat ears and tail.

Fumbling with his words Spain could only mutter some incoherant words.

"So you are Espana," said the girl, a brilliant smile lighting up her features, green eyes shining, "Hola, I am Madrid," she said brightly and tackled him in a massive hug. "I have been waiting so long to meet you, this is muy bueno!"

Spain nodded and regained his footing and they began to talk rapidely in Spainish finally he worked up the courage to ask what happened to her.

Madrid blushed and her tail twitched in embarssment, "When I attacked London with the Armada she cursed me with these feature, I've had them since then." Spain was floored.

"So the spell worked?"

"Si, London is much better at spell casting than her father. A shame." There was a moment of quiet shame until the capital brightened again.

"Ven aqui padre, I'll show you around!" Spain nodded egarly and the overly happy spainards went bounding off.

Both Italies abandoned thier large companions in favor for teaming up and looking for Rome. Wherever he or she may be.

"Ve- fratello, I don't know what to look for," whined Italy and Romano glared at him.

"Shut up idiota, just look will you," snapped the irate southern Italian. Feliaciano looked ready to cry from frustration when the frightening voice of America's capital sounded from behind.

"Are you gentlemen looking for Rome? If so I can lead you to him," the men jumped around and saw D.C. standing there, waiting patiently.

"Uh," Italy looked terrified and settled for nodding.

"Good, now follow me," nowt daring to argue with the superpower's capital the did as ordered.

D.C. lead them through the crowds of people, past a bickering Paris and London to a shadowy overcropping of the large stable.

Standing in the shadows was Rome, he had a thin scar running down his cheek, pale green eyes sparkled in annoyance as he examained the crowds. His hair was a wavy red-gold color and his suit was clean cut and very true to his Italian heritage.

"Rome," said D.C. and he jumped up, taking her hand gently he kissed her knuckles.

"Madam D.C., is there anything I can do for you?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Hetalia

D.C. gave a small smile, "I am here to introduce you to the Italies," she stood to the side and gestured to them. Rome blinked and stared at both of them for a moment before whirling around and sprinting away, or trying to sprint away.

Romano gave a running tackle and they fell to the ground, shouting Italian swear words and yelling at each other. Feli seemed a little confused, "Uh, fratello?"

His brother jumped to his feet, hauling Rome after him, both looking a little rumpled. He had Rome's arms pinned behind his back and the capital was swearing furiously under his breath. WIth one hand and a smooth motion the irritable italian pulled out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them onto Rome's wrists. Giving a little shove Roma toppled his capital to the ground and Rome got a mouthful of grass.

"Fratello?" warbled Feli and Romano finally looked around.

"What?" He snapped, pulling out a cell phone.

"Why did you tackle Rome, that's not very nice big brother." Italy whined and Romano ignored sighed. "He's a mafia boss I've been tracking and now D.C. gives him to me on a silver platter," he gave a chuckle and Rome glowered up at him, still mumbling swear words.

"If I'm caught what about Stockholm," he demanded and D.C. grinned.

"He already found out and he's definetly not happy. I guess I better tell all of the others with illegal tendanceis to give it a momentary rest."

Feli sighed unhappily and D.C. limped away, grinning softly.

Night had fallen by the time order had been restored, the ranch was brightly lit as nations and capitals moved about, getting ready for the night. The some of the more adventurous nations were sitting around a campfire sharing stories and laughing. The group consisted of the Demark, Copenhagen, D.C., Russia, Moscow, Ottawa and Mexico City.

"And then the guy just kinda looked at us like we were crazy. We ended up getting thrown out but it was worth it," said Ottawa and the group burst into hysterical laughter. Even Russia was smiling normally.

"So what about you D.C., do you have a story?" D.C. shook her head and Mexico City gave an evil grin.

"Why don't we tell them about the time we went over Niagra Falls in a canoe," he said and the nations looked stunned. D.C. sent her cousin a glare and he ignored her.

"It was a foolish thing we did while slighly sloshed," she said and Copenhagen smirked, "Our bosses were really annoyed but we didn't really get into trouble." The other capitals congratulated them while the nations gave small glances at each other. If this is what D.C. had done, what had thier capitals done?

As Ottawa began chuckling and telling yet another one of his crazy story, not noticing Canada looming behind him, a dark aura spreading from his rather imposing figure. D. and Ottawa turned slowly around, he squeaked in fear while Canada glared down at him, his violet eyes blazing.

Ottawa wailed in fear as Canada grabbed his collar and dragged him away.

There was a moment of silence before everyone began lauging again and when it died down a small snore was heard, they glaned over and saw D.C. leaning against Copenhagen, sleeping. For the first time since they had met her her face was relaxed, she looked exausted.

"Shhhh," hissed Copenhagen and he moved to pick up his 'friend' when he saw Mexico Cities evil glare. "What?"

"Get your hands off my cousin bastardo," he jumped up and stalked over to D.C. side, with hardly a second glance he scooped his cousin into his arms and began walking toward the house.

"Well you just got the smack down," remarked Mexico, turning over his sunglasses in his hands, smirking at Copenhagen.

"Where did you come from?" asked Russia, feeling a little freaked out and Mexico shot him an evil glare.

"The house." He turned to the Danish capital, "From what City's told me you'll have to be very careful if you wish to woo her," he wiggled his eyebrows and popped down next to Russia, was silent for a moment and then socked the fomer communist nation to the ground.

Moscow shoved his hand in his mouth and try to contain his chuckles while Russia groaned into the dirt.

"Why comdrade," he asked, not even bothering to get up, "Why?"

"Because I can," said Mexico smugly and he propped his feet on the slavic nations back as he sighed in annoyance, glaring at the ground.

"Umm?"

Rome was no enjoying himself, as soon as Romano had explained everything to Feli both had begun to lecture him. He was sitting on the couch, head buried in his hands, sighing in annoyance. Romano was pacing back and forth in front of him, yelling and waving his hands while Feli was standing to the side, parroting every other word.

"NEXT TIME I HEAR EVEN A WHISPER, A WHIPSER YOU HEAR ME, OF YOU RUNNING AROUND WITH THE MAFIA YOU'LL BE IN SO MUCH SHIT THAT IT'LL TAKE A DEEP SEA MINING PLATFORM TO FIND YOUR LIQUIFIED REMAINS!" Rome cringed as Romano stopped in front of him and glared. "Understood?"

"Si signore," sighed Rome, and Romano huffed and glanced toward Feli. Feli looked a litttle scared but he ignored that.

"Now got to bed, we have a flight to catch early in the morning to go home." Rome disappeared and Romano dropped into an abandoned chair, "Chigi."

On his hastry retreat he ran into to his room Rome nearly crashed into Mexico City carrying D.C.

'Hola Rome, what's up? Mexico City shifted his hold on D.C. and Rome sighed yet again.

"They found out I was in the mafia, now I'm in deep shit."

"Oh, I'm good so long as no one rats me out of Mexico," The Mexican capital shot him a grin and turned toward the stairs.

"Hey," Mexico City turned his head, "Is she still...?"

Mexcio City gave a sad sigh and nodded his head, "Is there anything we can do?"

"We are passed helping her, we can only stand here and hope."

Both capitals glanced out the window to the starry sky where a shooting star streaked through the atmosphere.

I know it's been a while but let me know how you like it. Please. *pouty face* reviews help me write faster.


	8. Chapter 8

Copenhagen did not get an chance to speak to D.C. becuase Denmark had them on a plane back home the next morning.

"You look troubled kid," remarked Denmark as the flight attendent handed him a glass of beer.

Copenhagen didn't reply but he sighed and gazed out the window. "Is this about the pretty American Capital?" Denmark asked shrewdly and Sweden glanced up from his magazine. Stockholm glanced over the edge of the book on the Swedish constitution to stare at her couterpart.

"Oh my gosh. Copenhagen, you've been crushing on her for like, ever. Everyone known it except you and her. She shoots anyone who goes near you with tranquilizer darts and you're the only one who has actually seen her scars," she said, discreatly trying to shove the book into the passing garbadge trolley but Sweden shot her a glare. Grumbling she put the book on her lap and leaned over to her friend. "Look Cope, you love her."

"WHAT!"

'Shhh," Denmark hushed his shocked capital and Copenhagen glowered but did as he was ordered.

"Look Stocky, there's no way I love D.C. We're just friends," he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, I'm an Ancient. It'd just be gross if we dated."

"Sounds like you're making up excuses," giggled Helsinki, capital of Finland. "For nations and capitals it really doesn't matter old someone is."

'Hel," protested Copenhagen, "Don't take her side."

"Oh shut up, its not like America would ever let you get within a hundred mile radius of her anyway," she shot a sickly sweet smile that Copenhagen had learnt to avoid, "And you don't have the guts to fight it. It seems you are not the loyal friend to D.C. you proclaim yourself to be." Finland nodded absently in agreement while Copenhagen just stewed in anger.

"A normal high school?" D.C. could barely keep the anger and shock out of her voice. "You want me to attend a normal high school?"

America winced as D.C. anger seem to radiate from her body in purple swiggly lines of doom, "Look dear, you need some human time. High school is a good option, and besides, this will give you a break from work related stress and give you a chance to reconnect with people so when you do come back you'll be able to make better desicions." D.C. closed her mouth, considering America's proposal.

"And no matter how much you kick and scream you're going anyway, that's final," D.C. took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose. Her eye sparkled for a moment before she closed it and nodded.

"Very Well," she sighed and America surrpressed a fist pump.

"great! You start tomorrow." He handed her a manilla envelope. "There you go, I'm sure you can handle everything on your own, right?" D.C. scowled but nodded. With a slow measure steps, limped carefully out of his office.

Several days later D.C. was staring up at the the sign advertising "George Washington High School." The building was tall, red brick with lots of large windows and a large, grassy lawn that sloped gently downhill.

"That's going to be a pain to walk everyday," she muttered under her breath and gripping her cane tighter, began the painful ascent up the stairs. Students were sprawled around the lawn, soaking up the afternoon lunch sunlight and several watched her move. D.C. ignored all of them, focusing instead on not collapsing. Halfway up the rather long but gentle incline she took a break. Now, more than ever she wanted to have Copenhagen at her side, him or Moscow. Hell, any of them would help. While the capital would never admit to needing help she knew there was no way that she could have survived the last few years without the assistance of Prussia and her friends.

"Hey, new girl," D.C. opened her eye to see a tall cheerleader standing a few feet away, chewing noisily on a piece of bubblegum.

"Yes?"

"Do you need, like, help. I've been watching you and that looks like it hurts," the cheerleader had long brown hair and thick eyelashes that framed chocolate brown eyes. D.C. stared for a moment and frowned, didn't she read somewhere that cheerleaders were supposed to be mean and stupid?

"Did you hear me?" D.C. snapped her attention back to the girl.

"I heard you," D.C.'s voice trailed off and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Give me that," she snatched up D.C.'s spare books and grabbed her backpack, "Come on." It was easier for D.C. to proceed up the stairs but she was a little worried, how would this all work out?

"Everything seems to be in order," said the secretary and D.C. surrpressed a sigh of annoyance, of course it was in order. If it weren't she would be insulted. "Here is your schedule, locker number and the key to the elevator. Morgan will be happy to show you around." The cheerleader sighed.

'You know, I could have totally not been okay with showing her around. What makes you think I'm okay with it." The secretary ignored the two teens and Morgan lead the way out.

"So I'm Morgan Beloit, cheerleading captain and junior at your service I suppose," she stuck out a hand and D.C. took it firmly.

"Andrea Jones, junior."

"So let's get this over with," Morgan began to lead the way and D.C. followed.

"May I ask you a question?"

"As long as it's not about the eye, cane or late tranfer." There were several seconds of silence while Morgan thought.

"It's not about that." D.C. inserted the key for the elevator to the second floor.

"Then shoot.'

"Do you have a boyfriend?' D.C. wrinkled her nose.

"In your definition, what makes up a boyfriend?" They entered the elevator and Morgan hitched her purse higher onto her shoulder.

"Four you I bet he would be tall, and he'd definetly carry up hills and staircases. He'd be a big gentle giant." The doors pinged close while D.C. thought, chewing her bottome lip thoughtfully.

"I do have a guy friend but we never said we were dating or anything. We're just friends. Does that count?"

Morgan tossed her hair, "Did he do anything for you, like romantic?"

D.C. nodded "Once we were on a hike and I wanted to go to the top of the mountain but the others said I couldn't. He gave me a piggybackride all the way to the top." Morgan sqealed and clapped her hands as much as possible.

"That counts, oh my gosh, that's like, so cute. I'd date him anyday."

D.C. nodded and the girl went into a rapture talking about her own boyfriend.

Stockholm glared at the wall, the wall didn't glare back, for a moment before flopping backward onto her bed. How could he, she was ancient, over a thousand years old and he was grounding her! How dare he? But clearly Sweden didn't care how old she was, he only cared about the fact she was a mafia kingpin. Jerk face! Pouting, she rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. Not only that he had taken her phone but also her laptop and ipod. And he was making her read a few books on the constituion and laws! Stockholm grabbed her pillow and screamed. When she had all of her frusration screamed out she lay panting on her bed, miserable. She had to agree with Finland, that was great way to relieve strees but not as good as torturing a traitor. Heavy foot steps sounded outside her door and Stockholm froze. Rolling off the side of the bed she landed on all fours and squeezed under the boxspring.

The steps stopped and her door opened, "St'ck'lm?" She didn't speak but curled up even tighter, Sweden began walking around her room and then he stopped, Stockholm could see the sides of his shiny black boots and held her breath, hoping he would leave. The pressure on her back increased and he sat down, now she was glaring at the heel of his boots. "I kn'w yer there St'ck'lm, c'me 't." She shook her head and as if he could sense he repeated his earlier phrase.

Sweden heaved a sigh and stood up, the got down on his stomach and stared at his tall daughter, scrunched up under her bed, pouting.

"H'w d'd ye' fit d'wn here?" He asked in disbelief and Stockholm curled up even further, refusing to come out. She was tall with wide shoulders, it would take forever for her to get out.

"Doesn't matter," she pouted, "Go away."

"No," Sweden was a stern man and he wasn't going to be ordered about by his teenage looking daughter "Wh'ts wr'ng?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," she snapped and buried her face into the crook of her elbow. The silence dragged on while Stockholm shifted around some more to get comfortable and Sweden just lay on his stomach, waiting for her to crack. She finall did after ten minutes or so and she exploded with a great rush of air.

"Fine! You want to know why I'm so upset? I'm angry becuase me, Stockholm, ancient city is grounded for being in the mafia. I'm mean seriously, weren't you ever a bad guy? Weren't you a viking at one point? This is so not fair and besides, I'm way to old to ground." Sweden blinked in surprise as she continued to ramble.

"Stockholm,"' he rumbled, pronouncing it to the fullest and she went silent, for the first time looking frightened. "As th' embod'm'nt of a n'tion 'nd c'pital it is 'r j'b t' t'ke c're of th' people. W' c'nn't do tha' 'f w' 'r terrorizing th'm. W' m'st pr'tect th'm fr'm thr'ts, n't be th' threat." She looked floored and guilty but she sighed.

"Can you at least unground me.' she knocked her forehead against the floor, "Gods, why do I even listen to you? Independent, free and answering to no one and suddenly I'm begging to be ungrounded? This sucks."

Sweden gave a ghost of a smile and Stockholm sighed, "its becuase of that stupid family shit isn't it?" He nodded.

"H'w d'd y' g't und'r th're?"

She squirmed and began to wriggled her way out, halfway out she sighed and held her hands out for Sweden to grasp. Placing his feet firmly on the bed Sweden gave a firm tug and Stockholm tumbled into his lap.

"Thanks.." her voice trailed off and he stood up, Stockholm in his arms, "er, Sweden."

"F'th'r," he rumbled and they both froze when they heard Copenhagens voice yell.

"Time to eat guys, come and get it. Last one down get's the dinner dishes!" Sweden didn't say a word, he simply tucked Stockholm under his arm and made his way downstairs.

'Hey!" she shouted and Sweden ignored the odd looks and her thrashing, "put me down!"

Berlin was near tears, not only had her Vati gotten ride of her fun and cute clothes he had ordered her to begin training with him early in the morning. She stood gloomily in line with Italy and Japan. Tokyo had claimed headache and Rome was with Romano today. It was going to be a long day.

She wasn't wrong, by the time training was over she was sweaty, gross and pretty sure her hair had come undone. Grinning she glanced around and saw Germany shouting at a sobbing Italy. Sneaking away she stole his car keys and hopped in his car, leaving a confused Germany to shake the skies with his angry bellows when he discovered the disappearence of his child and vehicle.

Warsaw was cooking dinner while half listening to Poland ramble on about his 'wicked hipster pink horse' when loud knocking came from the front door. Opening it he ws surprised to find a tearful Berlin slamming furiously on the door. As soon as she saw him her face crumpled and Berlin launched herself into his arms.

Grunting, Warsaw fell backwards onto his rear and gathered up a sobbing Berlin in his arms and the leaned against the wall, patting her back.

"What's wrong Berlin?"he asked softly and sent Poland a pointed glare when he poked he head around the corner.

Berlin babbled unintelligebly in German and Warsaw sighed again.

"Berlin, I know your upset but please speak clearly, I don't speak sobbing girl." She didn't reply but buried her face into his neck and continued to soak his shirt.

"She says Germany, like, totally got rid of her, like cute clothes and is now, like making her train with them. She totes doesn't want to do that." Poland was leaning against the now closed door, skirt swishing and Warsaw surprssed another sigh. He was surrounded by crazy people.

"Thank you father," he said and cuddled Berlin closer. Berlin latched onto him and continued to cry. Warsaw flushed as Poland shot him a meaningful look but ignored it in favor for comforting his friend.

"Berlin, if you keep crying your only going to get sick again. Then you can't hang out with me." He said cheerfully and she gasped.

"Mien Gott, you're right." She didn't get off his lap but straighened her back and did her best to stem the tears. Once she felt she was presentable she gave a watery smile.

"I'm running away to live with you," Berlin declared, bouncing up and running around the house. "Oh my gosh! I love the pink!"


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own hetalia

Berlin was missing, granted Germany hadn't seen her in two hours but after checking the house, the grounds and Italies usual hiding spots he was ready to call out his tiny military just to hunt her down. Prussia slouched on the couch watching his younger brother freak out with a smirk playing over his pale lips.

"Bruder, what do I do?" Germany paced around the living room, staring at his many phones, hoping Berlin would call.

"Do you really want to know where Berlin is?" Asked Prussia and Germany spun around, a hopeful/furious expression on his face.

"JA!"

"Do you want to know why she left," Germany didn't move and didn't reply, his face flushed and Prussia nodded to the chair, "Sit down Bruder." Germany took a seat and stared striaght ahead as his brother spoke.

"I know Berlin, she isn't the kind of person you are. She likes frilly clothes and loud music, hanging out with her friends, sleeping in later and gardening."

"But she,"

"Let me finish Bruder," ordered Prussia cutting him off, "You've been trying to make her into a mini you. She'll never be a mini you, you need to let Berlin be Berlin. She spent so many years milaristic and orderly that when D.C. said 'Change' she did. Berlin may act cheerful and happy but she's like the others, bad memories. Why/ Because the capital is usually where the shit goes down. Do you have any idea how hard it was for her to be divided into fours and then slashed in half?" Germany shook his head, ashamed, "She was paralyzed from the waist down and Moscow ordered she be shuttled around the conquering capitals but D.C. wouldn't let him. Some parents will do anything for a child expect let them be themselves." Germany sat still, absorbing this information.

"Where will I find her?" Prussia cracked an eye open and nodded in approval.

"You will find her at Polands house. She always goes to Warsaw when she's upset. They're pretty good friends."

"Friends," echoed Germany, "are you sure 'just friends' is correct?"

"...no." Germany swore and sprinted towards the door.

Moscow, Minsk (capital of Belarus) and Kiev (capital of Ukraine) were huddled together on Moscow's huge bed, listening to the shounds of sobbing (Ukraine) shouting and yelling (Russia and Belarus)

"Should be go do something?" Whispered Kiev and Moscow shook his head.

"If you want to get in the middle of that be my guest. I for one am staying where it's safe," both boys glanced over to Minsk who seemed to be squirming, tyring to get comfortable. Minsk had a frown on her face as she shuffled under the blanket.

"Are you alright?" asked Kiev, tilting his head to one side.

"No," huffed Minsk. She had bright blue hair that she dyed every other week and wore lots of piercings and outfits that other would label as 'punk' or 'emo'. She also had two mismatched eyes, one violet and the other watery blue. Today her clothes actually seemed a lot more plain and most of her odd peircings were gone, in fact, she looked completly normal. The boys sensed she would say more and waited.

"My mother is crazy!" she yelled and the boys flinched, "I went to a concert yesterday and she totally got mad at me."

"How long did it last?" ventured Kiev. Minsk huffed and hid her face.

"Until two."

"Two...?"

"Two in the morning."

"Of course she was mad," Moscow frowned at his cousin, "Prussia got mad when you did that."

'But she totally took it to far," protested Minsk, "she, she." Minsk was unwilling to continue so she hid her face in the pillow and the boys exchanged glances.

"What did Aunt Belarus do?" asked Kiev and Moscow nudged her gently.

"She," Minsk's face was very red now and her voice dropped down to a whisper, "She spanked me." Minsk hid her face and the others began to chuckle.

"It's not funny guys," she protested, slugging Moscow in the arm, "It really hurt! And she was yelling at me the whole time!"

"You mean lecturing," snickered Kiev and Minsk punched him as well.

"She told me I can't go to any more late night concerts and now I'm grounded for two weeks,"Minsk looked distressed and Moscow opened his mouth to speak but there was a knock on the door.

All three exchanged looks and ducked under the blankets, hoping to be mistaken for large pillows. The door creaked open when there was no reply.

"Children? Are you there?" It was only Lithuania, they sighed in relief and sat up he blinked several times.

"Hello sir," said Moscow and Lithuania looked like he was ready to faint, "is there something we can help you with?"

"Er, yes. Dinner is ready, we will be eating in the big dining room."

"Okay, we'll be down shortly." Minsk stood up and opened the window.

"Se you losers later, I have a concert I need to do."

"Your band is playing tonight?"

"Yep,' Minsk climbed out the window and after a moments thinking Moscow and Kiev were right behind her.

"You are going to get into trouble," cried Lithuania, "lot of it. Do not make Russia angry!"

"Cover for us," hissed Moscow and then the three were gone, disappearing into the night.

Much to Lithunaia's surprise the siblings acutally believed his lie that the children just wanted to sleep early today and after an awkward dinner all of them settled in the living room to watch TV.

Russia settled on a political talk show, everyone was to afriad to protest until tiny little Riga (capital of Latvia) came running to the room, squealing.

"The trio has a concert tonight!" Before Russia or Lituania could protest Riga grabbed the remote and flipped to the station now airing a punk rock concert.

"Give me the remote little one," hissed Russia the purple aura of doom radiating from his furious figure. Riga craned his neck to look up at him and giggled.

"Nope." Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania, shut thier eyes, certain the young capital would die but at Russia reached for the insolent welp Riga ran through Russia's legs and kicked him in the back of the knee. Russia stumbled forward and Riga tossed the remote to Vilnius (capital of Lithuania).

"HaHa," the Baltic Trio nearly fainted as the three capitals continued to play keep away with an enraged Russia. This continued for several minutes until Ukraine burst into tears. All eyes turned to her and she pointed to the television screen. Standing on a stage wearing punk rocker clothes, bright pink hair and a charming smile and holding a guitar was Moscow. Standing on his left was Minsk, wearing a mini skirt, fishnet leggings and a bright pink shirt and holding a microphone. On her left was Kiev, wearing black skinny jeans, a tight muscule chirt and the light blue scarf Ukraine had knitted him, he was sitting at a masive drum set. All three were smirking at the massive crowd of fanboys and fangirls.

"YAY!" Cheered Riga and he sat down in front of the T.V. " Go Boss Trio! Russia abanodoned his quest for the remote and sat slowly back down on the couch. As the astonished nations watched the three on screen began tuning up instruements.

"You you ready for this ladie and gents," asked Moscow, smirking as the crowds went wild with anticipation. "Looks like no one wants to listen to us," he pouted and turned to Minsk, "They do not want to listen to our music cousin." The crowd roared in protest and Kiev stood up, half of the crowd nearly fainted at the sight. Let it be known that Kiev is a very handsome fellow.

"Perhaps they will if we do a rendition of Sabaton's Panzerkamph!" The crowd surged forward as Minsk threw a kiss to them.

"THEN LET US PLAY!" Shouted Minsk and there was a moment of absolute stillness and the music broke.

Russia turned to a pale Lithuania, "You said they were tired."

Lithuania trembled under the violet gaze and decided to take a chance, "T-that's what they told me." Russia searched his face and nodded, turning his gaze back to a crazily dancing Riga.

'Sit down little one, I cannot see," Riga pouted but did as he was told. Halfway through the son the boys abandoned thier instruments and taking bluetooths from helpers went up to sing with Minsk. Each dance move was perfectly coordinated and in time, Russia was begrudingly impressed. He didn't notice the nods of approval of Belarus.

The concert lasted another two hours and all those of Russia's houshold watched it, enjoying it but all planning how they were going to handle the capitals when they got back. It wasn't until the heads of three balic capitals fell over did they notice they had fallen asleep.

Pagebreak

London and Paris were also muscians, being the Empirial Duo that made cameo performances at others. Unknowingly France and England had also figured them out by watching T.V., the same way Russia and his family were just finding out now. They had no idea that they were figured out so when they snuck into the back door and through the living room it was a surprise when the light flickered on and they were met with the disapproving glares of thier parents.

"Dad?"

"Pere?"

"Hello ladies," the former Empires said in unison and in such a tone of voice that the girls hearts instantly sank.

"Oh bugger," whispered London as England stood up.

"My office, now." he ordered, as London trudged up the stairs Paris only gave a weak smile.

France frowned at hsi daughter, there were many ways he could deal with this. None of them he liked. Sneaking off at night, performing an illegal concernt (it was amazing none of them had been arrested yet) and trying to sneak back in at 3 in the morning. How would he deal with this? Unknowing England was faced with a similair delemia.

So what should the nations do to deal with such unruly capitals? Tell me in a review! Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Hetalia If words are in these it means its translated from a different language.

The sun was pretty hot as it beat down on the roof/patio of Mexico's home. Mexico City took advantage of the rare break to stretch out on the patio roof and relax. While he loved to get work done there were time he just need to be lazy. He never understood how D.C. magaged through each day like a machine. Sighing he allowed himself to slowly drift off to sleep.

BANG!

Mexico City's eyes snapped open at the sound of a gunshot. He leapt to his feet, yanking his knife out of the slot in his boots. He did a quick scan of the roof, no one there. Sprinting down the stairs he stopped and hid behind the door listening to the shouting.

"Where is he?" This man's voice he didn't recognize, Mexico City eased his head around the corner and blood began to boil. Mexico was slumped on his knees, a masked man had a vicious grip on his black hair. Purpling bruises and cuts covered his arms and face and his face was contorted in to a scowl. Several men were in the living room, all had gun trained on the nation.

"Where is who?" snapped Mexico and the attacker slapped him across the face.

" You know who I'm talking about! The brat, where is the brat?" Mexico took a low shuddering breath, his face contorted with pain. Mexico City's eyes widened, how could he not have noticed that? Blood seeped slowly out of a gunshot wound on Mexico's side, his tan face was becoming rapidly paler and New Mexico knew he had to do something.

"Search the house of the brat and bring him here." The strange man ordered and Mexico's head shot up in panic.

"He's not here!" He shouted and the man froze.

"Really?." Mexico's nodded furiously.

"Actually he is." The voice sounded right behind the boy and Mexico City siezed up, cold steel pressed against his neck. All eye turned toward him as a black gloved hand opened the door and pushed him through. Mexico stared at him, eyes shimmering with pain and fear.

The leader chuckled and holstered his gun, slowly he walked around Mexico City exaimaining him.

"You certainly look strong," he muttered and a creepy feeling overcame the capital. It was something he couldn't place, there was something off with him, and Mexico City couldn't place it. "Bring him." Thee order was abrupt and Mexico City didn't have time to react before someone grabbed his wrists and snap a pair of handcuffs over them.

"NO!" Mexico lunged for the kidnappers and

BANG!

"DAD!"" Mexico slumped against the couch, eyes wide and glassy, a neat, round bullet hole in the middle of his foreheard. Large hands wrapped around his arms and Mexico City twisted out of thier grasp. They swore as he dropped to the ground and he sprinted out the door and into the bustlying city. The men sprinted after him, shouting and yelling.

It took the better part of the hour but soon the boy had shaken them all off his tail, at least he thought he did. He grabbed a random public telephone and dialed D.C.'s number.

D.C. was suffering through the droning of her history professor when her emergancy phone rang.

BRING BRING BRING! All eyes snapped to her and the professors eyes were disapproving.

"Miss Jones, is that a cell phone?" D.C. checked the number 'Unknown' how odd.

"Yes," she flipped it open, "Jones here."

A furious rush of ancient Mayan filled her ears and D.C. winced ignoring the motions from her teacher to surrender the cell phone.

"Look M.C. you'll have to calm down, I can't understand you," she ordered and on the other end Mexico City took a deep breath.

"Okay," D.C. chewed her bottom lip as the Mexican began explaining the incident. As he told her about the death of his father her eyes narrowed but she said nothing.

"And now I'm calling you," he finished and he noticed a dark clad figure running through the crowd, turning his head away he hunched up his shoulders, " hurry D.C. one of thems pretty close."

"Okay, don't panic, listen to me, Get to the closest shelter, I'll send in some help as soon as possible but do not let them capture you, understood?" Mexico City nodded and looked up.

His blood ran cold and his breathing quickened, he stared at the wrong end of gun and his eyes trailed up to attackers eyes, the only bit of him not completly covered black cloth. The mans eyes were a blank white, no emotion, no pupil and no color. The creepy sensation rose. He motioned for the boy to drop the phone, Mexico City did as he was ordered and stepped away, raising his hands the best he could with them handcuffed and quietly clicked the panic button on his watch.

D.C. frowned, "M.C.? You there, M.C? Hello?" There was a clattering sound and then her cousin shouted weakly.

"Hurry D.C.! Please hurry!" Then there was silence.

With a swift motion D.C. stood clipping her cell phone shut.

'Where do you think you're going young lady?" Demanded the teacher as D.C. snatched up her cane as she limped toward the door she glanced back.

"Out." As she reached for the doorknob it twisted and the door itself shot open, sending her stumbling backwards.

Half a dozen masked men in black rushed through the door and quickly subdued the surprised capital.

"Hey," Morgan jumped to her feet, "Let go of her!" The class decended into chaos as Morgan dropped to the ground just in time to avoid a bullet. Taking advantange of the moment of shock D.C. yanked the cane apart to reveal a wicked looking sword.

"Back off!" she hissd and there was a moment of stillness before the leader grabbed a random student and held a gun to the paniky girls head.

"Drop the sword," he snarled and there was a pregnant silence. The sword clattered to the ground and them man's mouth twisted into an evil smirk, "good girl."

D.C. glowered but didn't move as she was cuffed and the class of herded into a corner. Watching them carefully she clicked the panic button on her watch.

"Lets move," the men behind her covered the group as she was frog marched out of the room.

*$%$%$%PAGEBREAK%$^%%^&

"I can't believe they thought I needed a babysitter!" Riga scowled and kicked at the stones in the park. Moscow nodded but said nothing. Due to an overprotective Latvia and the other adults Riga was no long allowed out alone and they parents believed the boy needed a baby sitter and a constant guard, "Dad is totally treating me like I'm a child."

"You are a child Riga," muttered Moscow staring up at the sky.

"Just becuase I look young doesn't mean that I am," Riga said, now frowning at his babysitter, "Seriously, think about it." Moscow nodded.

"I know Riga but there isn't much we can do," he glanced sharply at the younger boy, "don't even think about it."

"This about what?" A sly smirk crossed Riga's features as he skipped towards the swings, "Silly Boss, thinking silly things." Moscow shook his head and took a seat on a bench.

"You know what I mean Riga, don't try anything stupid." Riga stuck his tounge out while hanging upside down froom the monkey bars.

They were at the park for a while, Riga soon convinced his old boss of to play a few games of tag with him and by the time they began to walk back to the house darkness had fallen.

Moscow took Riga's hand and glanced about, something about the abandoned street didn't feel right.

"Are you getting that feeling Riga?" He asked and the capital nodded. The dim street light flickered as they began to hurry.

"It feels like there should be a booby trap or something," said Riga, jogging to keep up,"or," the lights went out, plunging them into complete darkness, "an ambush."

Moscow clicked the panic button on his watch and pulled Riga close, he sense a few bodies come closer but could see nothing.

"Come quietly and no one gets hurt," a posinous voice filtered through the air and they capitals stiffened.

"No," Moscow hissed and he felt Riga press his own panic button, "Identify yourself. "

The man chuckled but didn't reply. After a moment of silence Moscow got even more worried.

'twip, twip' Two tiny needles struck the Russian capital, he stared down at them as there were two more 'twips and Riga was struck also. Carefully he fell to the ground, still holding his charge protectivly, as he fainted several pairs of booted feet approached and then he knew no more.

Prussia woke up from his nap to the constant beeping of his cell phone. Blinking his eyes clear of gunk he clicked it on and it took several moments for his brain to process exactly what he was seeing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Leaping to his feet he took the steps upstairs two at a time and burst into Germany's office.

"WEST, WE'VE GOTA PROBLEM!"

%^Y%^$&^) #$&&^%(

So tell me what you think please.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own hetalia

The meeting room was in chaos, paniked nations were shouting and capitals where pointlessly trying to gather information. Prussia was squished against the wall, watching carefully; he was very close to panic himself but knew if he freaked out every capital would freak out.

The Asians were grouped around their capitals and letting no one near them, America and Russia were standing next to a still-weak Mexico with Canada hovering nervously about. Berlin was huddled next to Germany, chewing her bottom lip pensivly.

As Latvia was sobbing into Lithuania's shoulder Berlin finally jumped to her feet.

"BE QUIET!" She bellowed and the room froze, Germany felt a tug of pride, he smiled, "All capitals report information."

Ottowa stood, "Capitals kidnapped include, Washinton D..C., Mexico City, Moscow and Riga. There is no information we can gather from any of the crime scenes except this," he produced a small baggy with a tiny scrap of black cloth. ,"All four managed to press their panic buttons in time but according to Prussia we lost the singal. Meaning they could have smashed them or we lost the signal." Berlin pursed her lips.

"How possible is it that either would happen?"

"Nearly impossible, those were fashioned to withstand a nuclear assult, the only other option is that they dropped of the face of the planet." The nations stayed silent.

"Rome, Stockholm, I want you to go through your perspective maficas and see if you can find any leads that way." She turned to Warsaw, "Warsaw, Paris, Copenhagen and Minsk, start prepping your shelters. Vilnius, go try to find Riga's shelter. Try to find the location they might be held at because I think we all know who did this." There was scuffling while the capitals ran about to prepare, "Remember to be armed and armoured at all times. I don't want to risk any more getting captured." The room began to buzz again as the nations began to aruge with their children.

"It's dangerous out there," complained Denmark, unwilling to relinquish his son, "If theses guys are after us then we'll have to protect out kids." Berlin fixed him with an impereous scowl and the room held it's breath.

'Mr. Denmark, please take into account each and every one of us have survived this long on our own, fighting and working they same way to you do. Do not presume to patronize us simply becuase we look younger. Now let go of Copenhagen so he can get to work." Denmark gave her and odd look but finally let go.

"You know who did this?" The remaining capital's all turned to Berlin for guidence, she nodded looking slightly ill.

"Sit down, let me explain."

D.C. woke up, predictably, strapped to a long table with blazing bright lights surrounding her.

"Hello Miss D.C., it's been far too long," The American twitched as a very familiar face leaned over her. It was at least 30 years aged, sagging eyelids, wrinkles but the familiar malice still shown from dull brown eyes., "How are you doing today," D.C. gritted her teeth at the womans patronizing tone, mocking the doctors the capital took such pride in.

"You seem to still have that lovely little gash on your eye," With deft fingers the woman pulled the eyepatch off D.C.'s face, "It healed up well," D.C.'s one working eye narrowed, "Let me get a look at your leg now," D.C. clenched her teeth together as she prodded her wound with a sharp little stick,

"AAAAAAAAAAA!' She screamed, straining against the binding. The woman cackled with delight and drove the metal even further into wound.

When Berlin was done speaking the nations looked slightly ill. But the capitals seemed to be waiting for something, it was entirly clear who it was until the door slammed open. Romania entered and Hungary growled in annoyance but all the adults stopped moving at the figure who followed right after him. The person was short and wearing a very heavy looking black cloak the covered every inch of their body.

"Bucharest," Berlin gave a sinister grin, "glad you could join us." The hood bobbed up and down again, "I presume you know of the situation?" Another bob "Are you willing to help?" The silence was thick with anticipation as the teens waited, the nations were very confused but said from behind the cloak got heavier but Bucharest nodded.

Relief flooded the room but their joy was short lived, "If you want me to fight I shall need substanence." Germany winced at the sound of a snake like voice crawling over his eardrums, raspy and smooth it sent shivers sprawling down his back.

Berlin nodded, "Take the cloak off, there is no sunlight to bother you here." As she spoke two very pale hands emerged from the sleeves and lifted the hood down. Hungary ignored Romania's gleeful cackling to stare. Bucharest was pale as snow, smooth white skin and a pair of blood red eyes sparkled mischieviously from below a regal brow. But the most frightening part of this odd capitals coutanence was a pair of unnaturally sharp canines proturding from her upper lip.

"Berlin, you know I cannot fight unless I have feasted," Bucharest's eyes flicked around the room and settled on Hungary. She flinched and inched backward from the Romanian capital, "Where is he?" Berlin shook her head in annoyance.

"To your left," Bucharest glanced over and a grin stretched across her face.

"Budapest, my love why are you hiding?" The Hungarian capital sighed and threw back his shoulders.

''Come on Bucharest," he marched over to her side and glowered down. Austria put a hand on Hungary's shoulder to restrain his wife, "Just get it over with." He pulled down his collar and exposed his tan throat. Hungary would have luanched herself across the room but Budapest waved her away.

"Its okay mom," he offered no more while Bucharest advanced.

"Are you sure?"He glanced down at her, she gave a frightening smile.

"Yes," he closed his eyes and swallowed nervously. Bucharest sidled up to him and wrapping his arms around his chest pulled him down to her height and sank her teeth into his neck.

The nations watched with growing horror and Hungary had to be restrained from attacking while Romania looked on with pride. Budapest went limp against the Romanian as she finally extracted her fangs, blood oozed from the side of her mouth and she licked it up. Budapest slumped to the floor, leaning against the vampire but she kept a tight grip on his shoulders. To everyone's (except the capitals) surprise she leaned down a kissed the nearly comatose Budapest. Hungary yelled in indignation and Romania looked ready to stab the already drained capital. When Budapest finally fainted Hungary rushed over and gathered her into his arms and shot a look of utter loathing at Bucharest who ignored her in favor for turning to Berlin.

"I am ready."

Riga had seen 9,456 little drops of water fall from the piping above his cage, by his estiment the puddle that had formed already had 10,554 little drops so that wasn't a very big puddle. After having woken up several hours earlier he amused himself by watching the water fall. The cage, which did not have enough leg room for him to stretch out or stand up, was small, rusty and very, very cold. He was trapped in the middle of an empty concrete room with eight gaurds at differnt points, four watching out and four watching in. There had been no interaction from the guards, no food and no bathroom breaks. Determind to hold onto his dignity he would not beg for either.

"I am surprised," his head shot up as the door slammed open to reveal a very soldier like man, "that the famous Riga has not escaped already." Riga growled, his hands were tied, mouth gagged and feet handcuffed to one of the bars. "I guess the men are getting smarter." The man was, tall, broad shouldered with brown hair in a buzz cut, hazel eyes pinned the young capital down.

"Now let us get down to buisness," he clicked his pen and glanced down at his clipboard. "But first," he motioned to a man," take the gag off, We can't speak if he's tied." Two guards nervously approached, one held something that looked distubingly like a cattle prod and held it at the ready while the shorter one reach in and yanked the duct tape off quickly. Riga yelped and went to bite the mans hand when electicity jolted through his body.

"ARRRGGG," he twisted painfully as the metal rod poked his skin and they jolted his system again. Riga panted heavily, going limp in the bonds, glaring up at his tormentor.

"Now Riga, how old are you, if you cannot remember give your best estimate." Riga stayed silent, the unknown man nodded and Riga spazzed as he was shocked again.

"Age?"

Riga clenched his teeth, waiting for the next jolt but the fellow mearly sighed, "If you're going to make this difficult we could always give you the treatment we gave D.C." His stomach turned at the thought, "If you still won't talk well, we can always," he gestured to the door. Dragged by two burly men came D.C., she looked awful, blood oozed from hundreds of small cuts, the gaping wound on her leg and what remained of her left eye. "Make us of another incintive." He straightened up, "As you both know D.C. is slowly being drained of her powers, and even 30 years later her two major wounds will not heal. If we were to continue with this treatment," he paused while Riga searched his friends face for a sign of life. D.C. continued to lay on the floor, labored breathing filling the deep silence. "Washington D.C. might die and with her," he grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled her head up, "her nation will crumble."

Latvia was huddled in a blanket on his bed staring listlessly out of the window at the snow spiraling down.

"Latvia," Russia's voice echoed into the room but Latvia didn't move, he wasn't going to cater to Russia at the moment. He opened the door and moved slowly into the room. "Latvia, please I know you're upset but please,we are going to find him." Latvia glanced up and began to cry, he made no noise as tears slipped down his cheeks. "They took Moscow, I know how you feel."

"No you don't," Latvia's voice wasn't childish or sweet but hard, bitter and full of misery, "I can feel them torturing, I feel his pain," he scrubbed at his eyes, "It hurts, it hurts so much and I've been hurting for so long," he slapped Russia's hand away and scowled at the ceiling, "We will find him and we will stop those bastards."

Tell me what you think and any suggestions you might have


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own hetalia

Oslo would never admit it but his dad was pretty creepy, with that baskalisk stare and no expression. Needless to say that shortened any conversations they might have. He hadn't been super close to D.C or the others but he had been pretty good friends with Riga. It wasn't anything political or money related, they just happened to bounce well of each other, even if the Latvian capital was much younger. Well, he acted younger; in reality he could kill someone with a toothpick if he was so inclined. An old capital in a young body.

Ever since the news of the kidnappings Sweden had been on high alert. He ordered everyone to stay in the house, guns and ammunition were place strategically around and everyone had taken to carrying weapons.

Upon hearing that D.C. was MIA Copenhagen went through most of Denmark's beer stash before getting caught by a horrified Stockholm. The Danish capital had been assigned to find Riga's shelter and Oslo knew exactly how difficult that was. He wasn't particularly inclined to help Berlin. Not after the stupid German had invaded his home but if Copenhagen needed his help then he might go along.

"Where are you going?" Oslo finished packing away his ammunition and turned to Norway.

"Out, I'm needed to help plan the initial attack." Norway's dull eyes bored into his and he inwardly winced. Oslo inherited most of his features but his eyes were a bright, shiny dark blue.

"I don't want you to go," he father's expression never changed but it was obvious he was annoyed.

"You can't stop me," Oslo stated, "I have survived this world almost as long as you. I managed to withstand the last attack and my family needs me."

"Copenhagen is family?"

"Yes, and don't even pretend. I know for a fact that you and Denmark are fuck buddies," Norway's eyes tightened the very slightest and an aura of doom began to radiate from his body.

"You can't go." Oslo shouldered his pack.

"That's what you think." he pushed past him with Norway following, sputtering in indignation. He joined Stockholm in the living room with Reykjavik and Helsinki.

"What's going on?" Demanded Iceland, walking out of the kitchen, finally catching sight of the assembled capitals.

"I d'n't kn'w," rumbled Sweden, glowering at Stockholm, she steadfastly ignored his gaze and instead turned to Helsinki.

"Berlin's called a state of emergency for all capitals, we'll be needed. If I were you I'd stay home until the storm blows over," said Oslo.

Nation stared at Capital as the tension began to rise Oslo's phone rang. He flipped it open and Berlin's voice filtered through.

"Nordic capitals meet at predestined rendezvous point until further instructions rise." Buzzing filled the air as the German hung up and the four capitals exchanged glances.

"Does that mean?"

"Yes."

"Oh god."

"What are you talking about?" Finland entered the room.

Oslo pressed a few buttons on his watch and a bright blue light appeared next to them, "This is the last stand, we're going to eradicate them." One by one the capitals disappeared into the light and the portal closed, leaving behind several very confused nations.

%$$#$#^*$

There was a small light in the distance, it bobbed and weaved from side to side as if suspended on a string. Mexico City stared at the dot, silently demanding it hold still for him. The dot, of course, ignored him, continuing to flail about on the invisible fishing wire. He focused his dark eyes on the dot and began running for it. Running as quickly as possible, dodging the various roadblocks that appeared in his vision every few seconds, seemingly created from the darkness itself. Mexico City dodged fallen trees, crashed cars and even the odd, lifeless, wide eyed corpse but he couldn't catch the dot. It skipped ahead, always out of reach; teasing the increasingly frustrated Mexican.

"_Hello Mexico City,"_ A sibilant voice filled his ears and his stomach churned with dread, "_You should be waking up soon."_ Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the dot had stopped moving, it hovered, vibrating softly. With one hand he reached out and snapped it from the air. The darkness underneath him dissolved and he sank in to a quagmire of blood red ooze that took it's place.

"NO!" He scrambled to get out but his legs had been become entrapped in the goo, rendering him immobile. He glanced out frantically, striving to squash him rising panic; Looking for something to grab onto. Something floated up next to him despite the fact he was sinking into a thick blood-like mixture he stared at it hard.

"MADRE DE DIOS!" The remains of a human head had appeared from the mire. The skull shone on the top and the face seemed to melting off. The flayed lips frozen in a grotesque grimace, one eye was gone and the other hung out; holding on with a few hair thin veins and arteries. The eye was widened with shock and fear, it's blue iris and black pupil oozing blood.

"M.C!" He tore his eyes from the skull to see Ottawa and D.C. approaching on an odd raft. Was it his imagination or did they look slightly sinister. His young cousin wore a skimpy bikini that Prussia would love to burn while the Canadian capital wore a pair of maple leaf swim trunks.

"Is this a great place or what?" Ottawa looked cheerfully insane, sipping from a shot glass full of what looked like even more blood.

"A great place to vacation," D.C. looked cheerful too, happy even. He had never seen that look in his little cousins eyes. He glared at the raft as it approached and finally saw what it was made of.

Bones.

Hundreds of bones intertwined to make the raft. He felt bile rise in his throat and tears sting his eyes.

"Come on aboard!" Ottawa tossed him what looked like a stick but he stared passed his blurry eyes to see the thick end of a femur. Stomach roiling with disgust he tossed it away. When he looked back his family was gone.

Well, not completely gone, they were no longer lounging on the bones. D.C.'s tongue was lolling out of her mouth, face screwed up, and blood dripping from every pore in her face. Her short limbs were at odd angles and the rest of her body was badly mangled. Light shimmered off a small lizard like creature that was slowly chewing away at her fingers, it's black scales absorbed the low light, it looked like a shadow.

Ottawa sat in his same place but a thick purple bruise wrapped around his neck, swollen and ugly. His face was blotched and his mouth was frozen in a horrible way that suggested he had been strangled. The Canadian's chest was full of bullet holes and that horrible thick red color of his life blood was oozing into the muck. As each drop hit the surface it bubbled and fizz and horrible creatures began to claw their way out of the muck.

The mire began to quiver and all around the horrified Mexico city more little creatures began to emerge, the tiny claws biting into his skin as they clambered up his arms.

"NO!, NO!," his mouth finally unstuck and the words flew from it as the combined weight of the creatures began to slowly push him under, "Help!," his desperation grew as it approached his chest.

'HELP!' Another plea shattered the air, the stuff was up to his chin now; he saw the mangled, bloodied corpses of D.C. and Ottawa sit up and begin laughing. Thick juices spilled down their chins, their eyes were wide and mouths gaping, a horrible ear chattering, rasping giggle rent the air and his ears, beginning to tear at the fringes of his sanity.

'HELP!" He screamed his last as the swampy much flooded his mouth and he was dragged under by creatures.

Mexico City sat up, or he tried to, he was tied up to a long, hospital like table. Thick straps held him down as he trembled with fear. Tears slipped down his tanned cheeks as he sobbed, not even bothering to take in his surroundings. The horrible images would not leave his head as he shook it violently back and forth.

"P-Padre," he sobbed as his limbs shivered, "Audame, por favor, audeme." He chest shuddred as he sucked in another gulp of air, unable to rid his brain of the sensation of drowning

"Good morning," the horrible voice was back and his eyes snapped open to see the aged face of the capital's enemy, "It's time to get busy." She pulled out a very sharp looking knife and without further ado shoved it straight into his bare chest.

The only thing he could do was scream.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Hetalia

#$#$#

Moscow woke up to the cheerful tunes of a child's television show. As he blinked the drug induced sleep from his eyes someone nudged his shoulder.

"Hey," another nudge. Moscow sat up, only to find he was shackled to a metal chair and sitting at a plain white desk. The person nudging him was also handcuffed to a chair, wearing plain white scrubs. The Russian looked down, he was wearing a pair of scrubs to. Tied to chairs and sitting at desks pushed right up next to each other were dozens of people. The room was white, plain wall and no windows from what he could see there wasn't a door either. "Hey." He finally got a good look at the person. It was a boy about 15 years old with brown hair and brown eyes. "This is the best part."

Moscow glanced at the large TV mounted on the wall several cramped rows ahead, a boy with a white cap was running around with a little yellow dog, he looked back at his companion whose smile had become twisted.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I love this," the brown eyes went glassy, "everything is so cool here. I love summer camp."

"Where am I?" Moscow scooted his chair a few inches only to have it collide with the boy next to him . The boy sent him a glassy glare.

"You're at summer camp." The first boy said, smile stretching unnaturally wide.

"Summer camp." The second boy echoed. Moscow swallowed hard, all of the boys turned to look at him, eyes blank and emotionless.

"Summer camp." They repeated, "Welcome to summer camp."

Moscow began to struggled in his bonds at the chant became louder, "Welcome to Summer Camp! WELCOME TO SUMMER CAMP! WELCOME, WELCOME" Tapping into his capital powers he desperatly tore the metal bindings to shreds.

"WELCOME TO SUMMER CAMP!" He clambered onto the desks, each person began rocking forward in their chairs, "SUMMER CAMP, SUMMER CAMP!" He clapped his hands over his ears and began jumping over the desks to try to find the door.

2 # # # # # #

Berlin stood alone in the dark command room. Each screen showing a different image. Attached to each helmet was a camera that broadcast the images back to Berlin. The three dozen capitals that weren't assigned to logistics were suited up in full battle gear alongside several nations. They were gathered in the hanger of the American military base in Germany. Ten helicopters were waiting patiently to be loaded with dangerous cargo. Outside it was midnight so Bucharest wore her simple black slacks and t-shirt with a sword slung over her back. America was armed to the teeth with guns and knives alongside Russia who had a rifle hanging off a shoulder. Finland was dressed in his sniper gear looking gleefully maniacal alongside his daughter who held a pike in hand. Copenhagen looked ready for murder holding two hatchets with Denmark who had sharpened his axe to a fine point.

Taking a deep breath Berlin made her way to the hanger, every eyes snapped toward her as she entered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," She took a deep breath, "This operation will be used to eradicate the last of an evil organization. We will rescue our friends,"she glanced at Copenhagen, "Our allies," she now looked toward Oslo, "and our comrades in arms. We owe these four capitals more than any of us care to admit. It is our duty to save them not just because they are some of the most powerful capitals in the world but because we are friends. And that meaning runs deeper than we realize. They, who have saved our humanity from the choking grip of bloodlust. They, who have stood by us through thick and thin. We hate them for betraying us, we hate them for loving us. But we love them for loving us and for hating us when we love back. It is our duty as capitals, as able bodied free people and as friends to free them from the abomination I unleashed upon the world so many years ago." Warsaw stiffened and Oslo looked away. Berlin knew her voice was cracking from unshed tears, "I will claim responsibility for my actions when this is all over ."

Astonished mutterings swept through the crowd but before a fight could break out the Danish capital stepped forward looking unnaturally stern.

"I accept your submission Berlin of Germany," everyone went silent and Berlin stared up at the tall teen, tears leaking from her eyes. "But at this moment my main concern is our allies, our friends. Once we rescue them you shall be placed on trial," Germany gave a shout of outrage. "You will stay behind to watch the operation and continue with logistics. Upon our return you will be taken into custody, is this understood?"

Berlin nodded, dropping to one knee she placed her palms flat against the ground while keeping her head bowed. She muttered several sentences they couldn't catch before Copenhagen replied in an equally low tone.

Russia wasn't sure what was going on but it looked important, Berlin was still kneeling as the Danish teen settled the back of his hatchets gingerly on her head. He knew it must be surprising because even the capitals looked astonished. Warsaw was torn between fretting and cheering.

When Berlin stood up she cleared her throat, "It is time to go, please prepare." She marched from the room.

"What was that?" Denmark grabbed Copenhagen by his shoulders Germany looked furious.

"Berlin will surrender to be tried once this mess is cleaned up." Warsaw appeared next to the Dane, "She was never tried after The Second World War. Not like Germany was." Germany winced. "We let Copenhagen accept her surrender because he's one of the oldest and most powerful."

"What do you mean tried? What will be happening?" Germany glanced at Berlin who was now leaving the hanger.

"She will be tried for forming the organization don't you remember what we told you. The Jagar is branch of the Nazi Party. Berlin formed it after she told Hitler who she was. It was designed to capture enemy capitals to see what makes them work to see if they could make a super soldier," Copenhagen stared at Berlin's retreating back. "But it backfired, once the Nazis were removed from power the Jagar continued. In the 50's they attacked, managing to capture D.C. They came up with a serum that slowed down a capitals power of healing aging. That's why she looks like a little kid, only at age 12. That's why none of her wounds have really healed, like her eye and leg. If we don't find the serum to reverse the effects of 3434bgts then D.C. Will die and America as a nation will cease to exist."

$#$#

As always, please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

I Do not own Hetalia

# # #

"D.C.?" Riga rolled over onto his side to stare at the comatose superpower, "Are you awake?" Her fingers twitched in reply, he heaved a sigh of relief. As he watched D.C. a spot of pink began to spread from the top of her scalp. Like a rippling wave it moved downward and after a few moments D.C. hair was a brilliant bubble gum pink

"Well this is an interesting development," The horrible woman was back and Riga did his best to glare. He could feel his wounds healing, the cuts were zipping up and disappearing as if they had never been there while the bruises were bleached from his skin.

" Get off of her."

The woman cocked her head to one side, "What will you do little Latvian? Fight me? I don't think you're really in the position to do anything." She hefted a gun from the holster on her hip, "you know that if I shoot her she'll die. Wouldn't that be a shame ?"

D.C. moaned and curled up tighter, opening her eye she stared at Riga with a blank expression silently seeking solace from the older Capital.

"Don't worry D.C., we'll be fine."

The woman laughed, planted a foot on D.C.'s injured leg, "Let your friends come, they'll never be able to get you." With deliberate slowness she began to grind D.C.'s leg. The American capital gasped for breath, her hands opening and closing. Thick blood seeped past the woman's boot before she lifted her foot, "Pathetic. Once Jagar's greatest enemy but now what are you? A weak. Little. Piece of shit." With each phrase she ground her foot even further into the abused muscle of D.C.'s leg.

"STOP IT!" Shrieked Riga, still unable to do anything he watched with growing horror as D.C. screamed, convulsing on the ground.

# # # #

"Alright Berlin, can you hear me?" Copenhagen adjusted his earpiece while holding on tightly to the straps hanging overhead.

"Loud and clear Cope, running systematic check of equipment. Is everything in order?" Berlin replied her hands flying over the keyboard.

"Looks okay Berlin, check in with Bucharest."

"Right." The Dane turned to see the others in the helicopter. America, Minsk, Oslo, Berne, Paris and Denmark. The whirring of the rotars killed all other sound as they flew through the pitch black of night. City lights sparkled beneath them as they flew over the expanse of Berlin's city. Even from this height the Dane could see were the wall had separated the East and the West. Russia had sold different light bulbs, a lower watt bulb that America had to the Berliners. His head piece crackled.

"Bucharest checks in okay. The other's are en-route on the ground. It's time to make sure the plan it clear with everyone."

"Right, check up with the backup, make sure they're ready."

"Roger, Berlin over and out."

"Alright!' He switched his channel so the other could hear him, "Here's the plan guys; Jagar is holed up in network of warehouses in Eastern Berlin. They've got a tone of underground tunnels from the Cold War. At each tunnel entrance we've got a team to move in from the ground. They come from the outside in while we come from above. We're doing this D-Day style Mr. America." Said nation gave a curt nod, "Once on the ground we will precede into the main compound where they've hopefully got D.C. and the others. Do a double check of your equipment and weapons. Make sure your parachute is ready then check in with me." Copenhagen glanced out the window to see an oversized bat flying through the air between two of the helicopters.

"I will feast tonight then?" The Romanian capitals sibilant voice filtered through his headphones.

"As much as you want my dear, remember we are not on the menu.'

"Very well."

"PREPARE FOR JUMP," shouted the pilot, Beijing, " JUMP IN 5."

Copenhagen stood up and felt adrenalin begin to pump through his veins.

"4" America added another clip to his belt.

"3" the bay doors slid open, blasting them with freezing air.

"2" Berne cocked her rifle before slinging it over her shoulder.

"1!" With a prayer to the gods Copenhagen threw himself into the night, hoping against all hope the D.C was still alive and kicking.

# # #

"That's the signal," London snapped clambering onto the jeep, situating herself right behind the machine gun mounted there. " Alright Canberra, let's hope your driving skills are all you've bragged about."

"shut up bitch," the Australian growled, snapping aviator goggles over his eyes, "Let's get this party started. He turned to give a thumbs up to the other jeeps driver, Ankara.

With a roar of the engines both jeeps were off, speeding down the streets of Berlin. London and Islamabad at the machine guns.

##$#$#$#

"It looks like we've got to go," Ottowa stowed the phone his pocket before glaring at his partner, Athens. "Dude, you've got to wake up." The Grecian woke up and scowled through long lashes.

"I'm tired."

"Girl, when are you not?" The female capital stood up and stretched her arms.

"When I am with Tokyo."

"You seriously need to get laid."

"hmmm,' she nodded in agreement before pulling out a crowbar from her backpack and hoisting up a manhole cover, "Let's go, I need to get out of these tacky construction uniforms and into some asskicking clothes. " The two capitals disappeared into the road leaving and entire lane blocked.

# # # #

"Why the fuck am I wearing a dress?" Rome snarled, glaring at Madrid who giggled.

"Because if you don't I'm going to let the whole world know that you've."

"Alright, shut up!" He crossed his arms, glaring at a headstone which, when moved became a tunnel entrance.

"One more complaint Rome and the entire world will be saying 'Ole'." The Spaniard checked her phone, "Ah look, it's time to go."

A homeless man watching the cemetery stared as a well dressed pair of girls disappeared into a grave. Shaking his head he ambled off, muttering to himself.

# # # #

Mexico City felt the last of his wounds seal up and finally opened his eyes. He had been abandoned long ago so the woman could go torment D.C. and Riga. Wiggling his wrists he slowly pulled them from his bonds.

An explosion echoed around building, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"It's about damn time," he muttered as three men came running into the room guns drawn. As the biggest one tried to slam the door shut a black shadow blasted it open to reveal Bucharest surrounded by a shroud of darkness.

"FLEE!" She rasped before baring her fangs and tackling the biggest one to the ground. The man could only gurgle in protest before his eyes slid shut and he went limp. The capital raised her head from the man, blood dripping from her jaws to stare at the other who were frozen in horror. "Stupid humans."

Mexico City clentched his eyes shut as the two men screamed. There were sounds of ripping and tearing before he felt Bucharest hover over him.

"I'm not dinner." He shivered as she planted a kiss on his neck.

"A shame Copenhagen barred me from eating any of us. You smell delicious." He opened his brown eyes to stare into her red ones.

"Want to untie me?"

"Hmmm," she nuzzled his hair, "You smell like tacos."

"You smell like blood."

"Want a taste?"

"Budapest would kill me."

"Probably." With a flick of her fingers the ropes unraveled, " Let's go." She handed him off a gun, "WE need to find the others."

# # # #

Okay people. How do I have 26 followers but still only 13 reviews? Seriously. Ten reviews is all I'm asking. Please!


End file.
